From the ashes it is reborn
by Yootjje
Summary: Why did you save me? "Blame it on my human heart" He answered. Little did they know, their actions changed everything. Inucest! Sess/Inu Yaoi.
1. At the last second

{I do not own Inuyasha} Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 – At the last second.

He was doing it.

He was ending it once and for all.

He held his hand around Inuyasha's slender neck and slowly squeezed the life out of him. His eyes bleeding red, youki unleashed, Sesshoumaru felt the fire in his blood. The world would finally be free of the wretched hanyou, that filthy abomination, his father's mistake - Sesshoumaru thought.

It was a warm, summer day. The sun had reached its highest point when the group encountered the raging Daiyoukai. It was the same as it had always been. Inuyasha provoking Sesshoumaru, whilst he insulted Inuyasha. Only this time was different. Sesshoumaru looked more ferocious than ever. His eyes had bled red when their swords struck.

Inuyasha's friends were all scattered around the area, trying to survive their massive wounds. Making sure that they wouldn't take their last breath, not today. Kagome yelled at Sesshoumaru. "Stop it! You're killing him! Stop it Sesshoumaru! Please!" she screamed hoping that Sesshoumaru had learned the meaning of the word mercy. She clutched her side hoping it would stop the bleeding. But it was no use. She had lost a lot of blood and was seemingly fighting a hopeless battle

They had tried to help their friend. But if the hanyou couldn't keep up with the Daiyoukai, neither could the humans. Still they wouldn't leave their friend to fight alone. They would help him if they could. But they really were no match for Sesshoumaru, he easily knocked them out one by one. He wasn't gentle about it either, they were just a nuisance that should learn their place.

Sesshoumaru himself, had no conscious thought about hurting them. He did not even know why he had chosen today to end things. Maybe it was because of what Naraku had done to him that morning. The spider hanyou had sent one of his minions to kill Rin, leaving a very pissed Sesshoumaru as their only job done. Sesshoumaru had been in a bad mood since then, and running into the only other hanyou he knew did not help him settle down at all. The brash, uncouth words of his little brother sent knew sparks under the heat of his anger. Sesshoumaru just snapped.

Inuyasha was digging his tattered claws in the arm holding his body up from the ground. But they barely even drew blood. Sesshoumaru didn't even notice it - if he did, he made no attempt to get the claws away. He was just staring, staring into Inuyasha's eyes as he tightened his grip. Those eyes held fear in them, an ugly, pale amber. Whereas the Daiyoukai's were emotionless. He was killing his brother and did not seem to mind it one bit. Inuyasha's legs had stopped kicking as the hanyou had no more strength to do so. He was dying. Even though Tessaiga lay discarded somewhere, Inuyasha's body didn't do what it usually did by instinct, the demon blood didn't take over. It was already too late, he was already too weak.

Sesshoumaru still stared into Inuyasha's eyes. No emotion could be found on his face. He just looked at them, how they slowly lost their light and turned dark. "It is over" Sesshoumaru announced, magenta eyelids closing. Only slightly hearing Inuyasha's faint, last heartbeat. He was finally free of his curse. A strange feeling had been building up in his gut, but Sesshoumaru chose to ignore it.

But just before Sesshoumaru released him, there was suddenly a great light enveloping the two brothers. Sesshoumaru was startled, though he did not show it, and dropped the hanyou. When Sesshoumaru looked around him he noticed that the light came from Tenseiga.

"Sesshoumaru what have you done?!" Came a voice. If Sesshoumaru had the same ears as his half-brother, they would've flattened against his head. He knew this voice. He knew it all too well. It was the voice of his late father, the great Inu no Taisho.

Sesshoumaru looked around him to find the origin of the voice. Out of nowhere his father descended from the skies. He was glowing and slightly transparent but when his feet touched the ground a wave of powerful youki came as his father turned to his earthly looks.

Sesshoumaru was shocked to say the least. This time it was showing on his face too. Out of nowhere his father, his _dead_ father, had come forth and was now standing a few feet away looking at Sesshoumaru, no trace of amusement on his face. Golden eyes staring at him in shock.

InuTaisho walked towards his eldest son and, quite simply, punched him. Sesshoumaru was to surprised to react. Giving a huff, he turned around and kneeled next to his youngest. His pup, clothes all ripped up and bloody. He took Inuyasha's shoulders and helped him sit up. A violent coughing streak came from Inuyasha. "How?" Sesshoumaru asked bewildered. The punch wasn't that hard and he quickly recovered from it as if nothing happened. But he was quite sure that Inuyasha's heart had beaten its last. So how come the inu-hanyou was now very much alive?

Thick brows frowned, "Thankfully Tenseiga acted just in time, calling me from the netherworld, saving Inuyasha in the nick of time and sparing you from the most stupid mistake you'd ever make." InuTaisho growled at his son. "Tenseiga healed Inuyasha just before he died. Making you unsuccessful." He moved Inuyasha's hair out of his face. Oh how much the boy resembled his lovely Izayoi. But he also had the strong characteristics of Inuyoukai. Except for the elven ears, those were replaced by to lovely canine ears on top of his head. Inutaisho would not have been able to resist touching them if they hadn't been torn apart.

"Now Sesshoumaru, care to explain what has gotten into you? Why would you try to kill your brother?" His father demanded. His dark heavy eyebrows frowning in anger, but his eyes filled with disappointment.

"That he is my brother is of no consequence to me. He is simply a vile creature that has tainted your mighty blood with that of a human. He is an insolent, little, weak brat that must be put down." Sesshoumaru stated 'matter-of-factly'.

"Sesshoumaru, have you learned nothing?" his father said disappointedly, shaking his head. He then looked around and spotted the 3 humans and 2 demons lying scattered around the field. If left alone, they would surely die. "Who are those humans?" InuTaisho asked.

"They travel with the hanyou, they matter little to me." Sesshoumaru said.

"I see" InuTaisho then returned his attention to the hanyou in his arms. He found that Inuyasha was sleeping and thought he'd let him be. He laid Inuyasha back on the ground and then once again returned his attention to Sesshoumaru. He walked towards him and stopped right in front of him. Sesshoumaru's heart was beating just a little bit faster but he didn't show it. Then InuTaisho drew Tenseiga from its sheath that was at Sesshoumaru's hip. Without saying anything he then walked towards one of the humans. Kagome. He saw she had passed out. Probably from the huge slash in her abdomen and the blood loss it caused. He pointed Tenseiga at her and it started glowing. Slowly the wound in her abdomen closed. Sesshoumaru was shocked. He knew that Tenseiga could revive. But he never knew that it could heal as well. Thinking about it, Sesshoumaru thought it was logical. After all Tenseiga was called 'the sword of healing' as well.

InuTaisho did the same for the 3 other comrades, noticing that the 5th, a small fox demon, was very much alive and breathing and had only a few little scratches. "Are you all right kit?" Shippo gave no answer for he was to scared. "Your friends are healed now, it will take only a little while before they wake up." Shippo, though still scared, was relieved to hear his friends would be alright. He gave a shaky nod towards the dog demon. InuTaisho nodded back and started to lay the humans together and Inuyasha with them as well. So he had a clear view of all of them. He waved Shippo closer as well, to sit by their side.

"As much as I hate to interrupt you father, why would you heal these humans? What concern is it of yours?" Sesshoumaru said, getting quite tired of the little display.

"I am saving the pack of my youngest son from the monstrosity you have become" InuTaisho said angrily, now pure rage filled his eyes. "How dare you try to kill your brother! MY son! You dare say he is vile? That he is weak? Who was able to secure Tessaiga son? Wasn't he the one who cut of your arm? He has become strong by finding something to fight for, unlike you. No, he became strong so he could protect his comrades from you! Oh how you shame me. I should kill you for this!" Meanwhile he had closed his own hand around Sesshoumaru's neck, thinking it of a befitting punishment. Sesshoumaru had the nerve to return the gesture. They stared at each other in heated anger.

"Huh?" was suddenly heard. Two pairs of golden eyes suddenly went to the origin of the sound. Inuyasha had awoken, staring at them quite confused. Sesshoumaru and another man were literally at each other's throats. His wounds were mostly healed thanks to his demon blood, leaving only dried blood. You could see he was still a bit drowsy and his ears kept still.

"Inuyasha you're okay!" Shippo called as he threw himself against Inyasha's chest.

"Oi Shippo you okay?" he asked. After receiving a shaky nod he continued; "And the rest? Are they okay?" he asked as he searched around him. "Yeah, your uhm.. father said they'd be alright" Shippo said as he looked towards InuTaisho. Inuyasha followed his gaze, shock in his eyes. The man standing next to Sesshoumaru looked like a dog-demon. With long silver hair and golden eyes. And shippo had called him his father? There must have been some mistake, his father was dead.

"What the fuck is going on here? Who are you?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"What a ridiculous question. I am your father." InuTaisho said confused.

"What are you talking about, my father is dead!"

"It is true Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said stoically.

"And why should I believe you? It wouldn't be the first time you brought back a fake dead parent to me, just to have your way!" remembering the time Sesshoumaru had used the un-mother to portray lady Izayoi. But what good would it do to bring his father back?

"Wait, Wait, WAIT! What is going on? What have you done to him Sesshoumaru?" questioning Inuyasha's comment, but receiving no reply "And you! Why don't you recognize me? Surely you have seen my face and smelt my scent in the castle?" InuTaisho asked Inuyasha.

"Wouldn't know about that. Never set foot inside it" Inuyasha shrugged.

"But Izayoi died many years ago when you were still very young, where have you remained when you were naught but a pup?"

"Look I survived on my own alright! I did what I had to. I stayed alive, grew up and here I am. Sorry I survived! Sorry I stained your fucking blood!" Inuyasha yelled, repeating all the words Sesshoumaru had thrown at him over the years.

Before anyone could act, InuTaisho jumped at Sesshoumaru and smacked him. He held him to the ground, hovered over him and choked him "You! You damn brat!" InuTaisho yelled "Is this what you call honor? Is this the extent of your pride!? To leave your pup hanyou brother on his own! You disgust me Sesshoumaru! You don't deserve to live!" Sesshoumaru, teeth clenched, struggled to get lose. Inuyasha was shocked to say the least. There his brother and his, supposedly, father were fighting ..over him. His father was about to kill Sesshoumaru for him. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru and for the first time ever, saw fear in his eyes.

Inuyasha struggled what to do. Sesshoumaru was about to be killed. He would finally be free of his brother's hatred. Yet for some reason, it left a painful feeling in his stomach. He did not want him dead. Before he could stop himself he threw himself at InuTaisho, successfully throwing him to the ground and making him lose his grip on Sesshoumaru's throat. Inuyasha, now lying half over his brother and half over his father, was shocked of his own actions. Two pairs of golden eyes looked at him, equally shocked.

"Bunch of idiots!" Inuyasha quickly stood up and walked back to his friends, trying to wake them. Miroku had already started to awake. "Oi Miroku, you alright?" Miroku was still trying to shake the daze from his mind. He then woke Kagome and Sango seeing Shippo was already waking Kirara.

"Inu-"

"Why did you stop me? " InuTaisho interrupted Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru contemplating and said;

"I don't need anyone killed for my sake. You guys can do what you want, but I'm out of here." He then helped the wondering Miroku and Sango on Kirara's back. She, being a demon, was already completely awake. Inuyasha quickly grabbed his sword then he took Kagome on his back. He gave one last glance at the two dog demons, "Thanks" He said as he looked at his father. "Let's go Kirara, Shippo!" Shippo jumped on Kirara's back and they took flight. Inuyasha ran after them.

\- o -

Sesshoumaru and InuTaisho were astonished. They sat there on the ground looking in the direction the hanyou and his group had taken off in. The silence was broken when InuTaisho broke in a laughing fit.

"Hahahahaha, that little rascal, haha, even when you tried to kill him he still saved your life! What a fine trait, his forgivingness, he must have inherited that from his mother. This is perfect. I'll let you live. I'll let you live with the knowledge that your little brother, a hanyou, saved your life. It's the perfect punishment for what you have done."

"He won't be forgiven for what he has done. I'll-"

"If you ever touch your brother again I will rip out your guts and feed them to all the hanyou's in this world!" InuTaisho yelled. You could feel the anger emanating from him. Then he calmed down and said; "Well then, it is time for me to go back, I am not supposed to be here after all. Remember Sesshoumaru, Tessaiga and Tenseiga are still loyal to me, if anything happens, I shall know. And I shall be there to stop you.." The demon turned to leave but just before he went he silently said; "I still hope you can make me proud someday" with this the demon jumped up and slowly vanished into thin air.

Sesshoumaru was left on his own. He had quite a lot of thinking to do. His father had warned him not to touch Inuyasha again, should he heed it? If Inuyasha hadn't interrupted today he.. Inuyasha had saved him, why? It didn't make any sense. Inuyasha never had any problem with hurting Sesshoumaru himself and when he came to his aid when fighting Naraku it was probably just to not give Naraku the satisfaction, not that he could ever succeed.. So why now? If InuTaisho hadn't interfered, Inuyasha would be dead right now. Sesshoumaru felt mortified. How dare his father interrupt! Sesshoumaru stood up and headed off to the opposite direction his little brother left in. He had to return to his mismatched pack.

\- o -

Back at the village where Inuyasha and the rest had just returned to, it was very quiet. The villagers saw all the blood still clinging to their clothes and the exhausted looks on their faces. They had entered Kaede's hut. A warm fire lit the place and the scent of a warm broth filled their nostrils. No one had spoken yet. When Kaede asked what had happened, Shippo spoke;

"We were attacked by Sesshoumaru" he began, "Everyone was in really bad shape and Inuyasha.. he almost died. I wanted to help but there was nothing I could do! I was scared! ..Then this guy, Inuyasha's father, came to our rescue. He healed our wounds and attacked Sesshoumaru, that's when Inuyasha.. saved Sesshoumaru."

"I did not save Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled. "I just.. I wanted to get the hell away from there." Inuyasha left the part out where he started to pity Sesshoumaru. Being killed by your father for the sake of your hanyou brother? That was just so wrong. "Look I'm sorry this all happened to you. He came after me, but he hurt you as well" He said to his friends. "I promise you it won't happen again! Next time you guys run away as fast as you can! To be honest I don't think he'll care enough to come after you."

"You think we would just leave you there?" Kagome spoke for the first time. "Inuyasha we were all scared, we never thought that Sesshoumaru would go so far, especially since he's been so.. cooperative lately. But we would never leave you. We are friends and we stick together. We just have to be more careful next time." She said.

"She is right my friend. And if you are worried, we do not hold any grudge against you for saving Sesshoumaru. I take no pleasure in someone dying, no matter how much they hurt me or my friends." Miroku said. Though he wasn't sure that Sesshoumaru being alive and well was in their best interest, he was sincere when he said it. Besides, whether Inuyasha wanted to admit it or not, Sesshoumaru was his brother. Miroku still held hope that the two brothers would reconcile their difference someday. Though after today, it became even less likely.

It was quiet again after that, Miroku and Sango were sleeping again. Inuyasha stayed awake staring into the fire, when Kaede broke the silence once more. "Well Inuyasha, was your father as beautiful and mighty as they say?" Kaede said with a smile "Are ye happy ye finally got to meet him?"

Inuyasha looked at Kaede with a little bit of sadness in his eyes. "He looks a lot like Sesshoumaru" he said. Then he stood up and left the hut. He went to the Goshinboku tree to sit on one of its branches.

Inuyasha too, had a lot to think about. He had just met his father. He really did look a lot like Sesshoumaru. Though Inuyasha himself also inherited the silver hair and golden eyes, Sesshoumaru had a lot more. The same stripes covering his cheeks, the same powerful expression, the same sort of clothes and armor and scary strong look in their eyes. Though where Sesshoumaru held beauty, his father held masculinity. He probably won't ever see his father again after today. Too bad really, he had so much questions for him. Like, why a human?

And as for his brother.. How would they go on from now? Always looking over their shoulders for Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha knew now that he was no match for him. The next time Sesshoumaru would attack him, it would be the last. So Inuyasha had two choices he figured; he could meet Sesshoumaru head-on and die an honorable death. Or he could try to make sure that Sesshoumaru wouldn't want to kill him anymore, but how? How could you make someone stop wanting to kill you, after 200 years, because of who you are? Inuyasha was too tired to think about it. He allowed his eyes to close as he fell into a restless slumber.

\- o -

"Inuyasha! Wake up! We need to talk" Kagome yelled from the base of the tree.

The sun had risen high up in the sky. It made a promise of another warm and beautiful day. Inuyasha was already awake when he smelled Kagome coming his way. But he didn't feel like moving. He had been a bit sluggish. But Kagome was right. They needed to talk. He was glad she was still in the feudal era, her presence comforts him. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and, together with Kagome, headed towards Kaede's hut. Kagome would normally have scolded him for not greeting her properly, but she hadn't done that today, Inuyasha noticed. It was probably because of what happened yesterday.

When he entered the hut Sango and Miroku greeted, but they too had that look in their eyes that he had seen on Kagome multiple times. In times of hurt.

"Good morning Inuyasha, do ye feel any better today?" Kaede asked him as she handed him his breakfast.

"Yeah yeah. Let's just get this talk over with."He said as he started to gulp down the contents of his bowl.

"Very well then." Said Miroku "We need to discuss how we'll go on from now on."

"Sesshoumaru had always been a threat but because nothing serious ever happened lately, we started to let our guards down. I think it's safe to say that from now on Sesshoumaru is our number 1 enemy. Stopping him is probably impossible, no offence Inuyasha. But we would all have been dead yesterday if-"

"I know. We would have been dead if _he_ hadn't shown up." Inuyasha interrupted Miroku.

"I know that. And I'll never put any off you in that kind of danger anymore! This is my business! I'll solve it!"

"Inuyasha haven't you learned anything! We said we'd stick together, didn't we?" Kagome interfered.

"Listen Kagome. I'm going to solve this with Sesshoumaru. And I can't have you guys with me then. You'd just be a nuisance. We cannot look over our shoulders for the rest of our lives. I'm going. I'll figure something out and I'll come back, I swear. You gotta let me do this." Inuyasha said holding the now crying girl in his arms.

"Are ye sure Inuyasha? Ye would try to reason with an unreasonable demon?" Kaede asked, worry showing on her face.

"Yes I'm sure. I have an idea, so don't worry. You'd better have lots of food for me when I get back!" He said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. But he was only met with grim faces. This could go terribly wrong but they had to have faith in their friend.

* * *

I'm curious of what you think of it, please review!


	2. Pathetic

And here is chapter 2! A bit longer so I hope it will entertain you. Please be so kind to review, I'm a novice and feedback is welcome!

Chapter 2 - Pathetic

Well, this was it. He was now on his way towards Sesshoumaru. How the hell was he gonna get himself out of this? Inuyasha walked through the forest. Hands folded in his haori sleeves, when he picked up Sesshoumaru's scent. _"shit, he's that close?"_ The courage he had shown before was suddenly fading away. Inuyasha went to a clearing that was, if calculated correctly, on Sesshoumaru's path. He went to sit on the grass close to the water's edge. And soon enough, Sesshoumaru appeared.

"Do you have a death wish, little brother?" He began as he walked into the clearing. But just as he entered it, he stopped, deeming himself to be close enough to his brother.

"Che. As if I'd just let you kill me. Don't be so full of yourself!" He tried to keep up a strong front. However he knew, he knew all too well that he wouldn't be a match for his brother. He'd be dead in seconds if Sesshoumaru decided so.

"Yesterday went too far. I don't care if you try to kill me. You've done so all my life. But this time you got my pack hurt as well. And I don't want that."

"And what makes you think I care what you want?" Sesshoumaru said arrogantly.

"I know you don't care what I want! That's why I came here to offer you something _you_ _do_ want!"

"And what is it, that you posses, that I want, Inuyasha?" his eyes giving a knowing look.

"T-Tessaiga" He mumbled.

"What was that? Speak up hanyou!"

"I said Tessaiga! You want it right? You can have it! Here!" And with that Inuyasha took the Tessaiga from his waist and threw it on the ground before Sesshoumaru's feet. Sesshoumaru looked at the sword, then at his brother. He was a bit speechless really..

"You would give up such a magnificent sword, for the sake of those humans. How ridiculous. Why?" He asked curiously

"Che. A cold bastard like you wouldn't understand." Inuyasha defended.

"Try me." He got as a response.

"Well what do you think?! Those humans are my pack! They are the only people that can stand to be around me, and care about me! … If I lose them.. I have no one.."

"mh. Pathetic."

"Shut up! Now will you take the deal or not? Tessaiga for my friend's safety from your claws!"

"Kukukuku. Now why would you throw away such a magnificent sword for something as trivial as love?" Came a dark voice from the forest. Both brothers immediately turned around to face the new arrival. Sesshoumaru had a little frown, barely noticeable. This was the second time someone sneaked up on him this week. The figure came into the clearing to reveal himself. It was a tall man. He had seen many winters, you could tell. He had short, curly black hair and two green stripes on either cheek. Much the same as Sesshoumaru's only were they bigger and rougher. From behind him you could see two wings towering over his head. They were huge but looked worn out.

"Why not give it to me, would it not be magnificent to be slain by your own father's sword! Whuahahaha oh I can see it now! The irony of two brothers fighting over a sword to in the end be slain by it! Yes, yes! Give me the sword! I promise I'll make it a beautiful death! Whahaha!" Out of nowhere he moved to attack, crazy laughter ringing in Inuyasha's ears.

From his hand came a long whip of fire. It caught Inuyasha around the waist and pulled him from the ground. Inuyasha was swirled to every edge of the clearing before being thrown towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru jumped up to avoid getting hit by the hanyou, and landed gracefully a few feet away, while Inuyasha continued his flight until he landed against a tree. Sesshoumaru looked at the man, he looked familiar.

"You bastard" Inuyasha said as he got up "Who the hell are you" He spit out some blood and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Then got into attack position again. The fire rat had at least protected him from the fire.

"I am not surprised you do not know me, half-breed. But surely you, Sesshoumaru, know who I am?" The demon said while grinning evilly.

"How could I forget such a stench. Fuzen." Inuyasha blinked at that. Who the hell was that?

"Who is this guy, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha inquired.

"It is of no concern to you half-breed." Inuyasha scoffed at that.

"Whatever. He hit me, now he's going down." With that Inuyasha gave a loud battle cry as he rushed towards the demon and hit him with 'iron reever soul steeler'. Only to his big surprise, he went right through him. Not expecting that, Inuyasha lost his balance and fell forwards.

"Hahahaha" Fuzen laughed maniacally. "As much as I enjoy this, I didn't actually come here to fight you. Sesshoumaru, I want the key."

Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to be surprised. "The key has not been seen for centuries. No one knows where it is, or what it is even. I'm afraid he took that to the grave with him."

"And I say, I don't believe you. Now here's what we'll do; you will meet me at the entrance with the key, in one week. If not ..well, let's say for your companions' sake it would be best for you to be there. Bye now~" And with that he vanished into thin air.

"Huh? Where the heck did he go." Then a gust of wind hit him. He looked at Sesshoumaru to see he wasn't there anymore. "Che, jerk." Then Inuyasha was about to head back to the village. At least, he planned to do that. Till he noticed he didn't have Tessaiga. He looked around and saw it lying on the ground. "Shit, we never made that deal." With that he rushed after Sesshoumaru.

\- o -

Inuyasha had been wondering through the forest for about ten minutes now. He had followed his brother, but after a while lost track of him. _Damn, he's fast._ When he got out of the woods he had suddenly picked up Sesshoumaru's scent again. So Inuyasha hurried after it once more. But he did not expect what he was about to face.

Inuyasha hurried over the hills sensing his brother was now very close by. When he finally reached it he saw Sesshoumaru standing still. Looking over something.. ah it was Ah-Un.

"Oy Sesshoumaru! We weren't finished!." However Inuyasha was met with no response.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Answer m-" Then Inuyasha realized the smell of blood. "What the.. ?" He looked around and then noticed Ah-Un wasn't moving. There was a huge gap in its stomach, with blood oozing out. "Oh shit, is it dead?" Inuyasha said, moving over to the creature.

Sesshoumaru stared ahead, emotionlessly. Like it didn't even bother him at all.

"Who did this? And where are the others?"

"Are you that dense Inuyasha? It was Fuzen. Well if he thinks he can get away, he is sorely mistaken." With that Sesshoumaru stepped forwards. He took hold of Tenseiga and used it to bring Ah-Un back to life.

"mhh didn't know you cared so much about your followers~" Inuyasha said mockingly.

"I do not care if those mongrels live or die. But I will not let him live after offending me."

"Who do you think you're kidding? I've seen you save Rin multiple times. You wouldn't do that if you didn't care. But look I'm not judging you for it cuz I do the same. Speaking of which, you still haven't answered me about that deal."

"Cease this nonsense Inuyasha. What will you do once you've given me Tessaiga? Will you give up your quest for Naraku and the jewel shards? Will you rot away in that human village of yours?" Inuyasha looked to the ground, not knowing what to say.

"As if I'd just take that sword. If I wanted that, I would've done so already. No. I only wish to win it through battle."

This peaked inuyasha's interest. "Fine then! Fight me! Right here right now. If you win you get Tessaiga!" Sesshoumaru gave no response as he looked into the distance as if in deep thought. Several minutes went by and Inuyasha lost his patience. Just as he was about to say something, Sesshoumaru spoke;

"I cannot fight you right now. That would not help my situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Honestly little brother, are you really that dense? Fuzen is expecting me to meet him at ..a specific location. I ordinarily would have ignored it but he dared to insult me and shall pay dearly for that. And even though he doesn't pose such a threat right now, if he obtains what our father has left us, he will be most annoying to kill."

"What is it that he left you?"

"Us. What father left _us_." A pause. "It's said to be a weapon of great power. The power of the gods, they say, ridiculous really. Father and Ryukotsusei used to be companions. Father reigning the west, and he the North. No one knows how they obtained it. They had agreed to only use the weapon when both agreed to, in order to defend themselves. Because the consequences of using it could be catastrophical. When Ryukotsusei turned against father. Father hid the weapon in a cave and sealed it off. Telling no one what the key to opening it was. Father only said before his death, that it would belong to his 'sons'."

"And he thinks you know what the key is.. do you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No."

It went quiet for a bit before Ah-Un broke the silence. Inuyasha walked towards the dragon and gave him a pet on one of the heads. "Glad your back with us" Inuyasha said. This surprised Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had absolutely no contact at all with Ah-Un. They never interacted with each other at all, in fact, Sesshoumaru wouldn't be surprised if Inuyasha didn't even recognize the beast if not by Sesshoumaru's side. Yet here Inuyasha was, genuinely happy to see a demon alive. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to comment on it, but quickly changed his mind. Never mind, he thought.

"Well then, I guess you should be going." Inuyasha said awkwardly. They've never talked this long before, without even one insult. So Inuyasha wasn't sure how to act.

"You are coming with me." Sesshoumaru said as he made Ah-Un's saddle ready for take-off.

"Wait. What?" Inuyasha questioned. "Why the hell should I go with you? Better yet, why would you _want_ me with you?!"

"Do not question me Inuyasha. You are coming with, whether you like it or not."

"No way! I don't want to be in your presence for a minute longer!" Inuyasha fought back.

"What makes you think you have a choice in the matter?"

"You can't threaten me, Sesshoumaru. What are you gonna do, kill me?"

"I could always go after those pathetic humans.."Sesshoumaru said menacingly.

"You jerk! Don't you dare!"

"Fine, if you come with me I promise to never hurt those humans again." Sesshoumaru gave in. This made Inuyasha waver. This is what he wanted right? But now he's stuck with Sesshoumaru.. no this is worth it. Kagome and the others would be safe now.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

-o-

Well this was awkward.. Inuyasha sat on Ah-un while Sesshoumaru flew right next to them. Thank god he decided to fly himself. Inuyasha knew that when it came to long distances, Sesshoumaru preferred to ride Ah-un. Luckily he hadn't done so now. That would've been really weird. But there was a deafening silence making Inuyasha unable to handle the situation.

"So does that guy have the imp and the little girl?"

"..."

"Where is the entrance anyway?"

"..."

"How long will it take to get us there?"

Again no answer.

That did it. There was no way he could spend another minute with that bastard. Inuyasha jumped off of Ah-un's back. They weren't flying very high. With the landing his legs would hurt a bit but he'd live. He had to get away from there.

As predicted his legs felt a bit wobbly after the landing. He tried to move but suddenly Sesshoumaru stood in front of him. Inuyasha just gave a very mad look at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshoumaru asked. But he received no reply. Which was odd. Inuyasha never kept silent.

"Answer me hanyou!" Sesshoumaru snapped at him.

"Annoying isn't it? Being ignored." Inuyasha spoke. "Look I hate you and you hate me. Travelling together is impossible. You don't need me so why don't you just go."

"We made a deal hanyou. You are coming with me, whether you like it or not. And I'll never harm those humans again."

"Well why the fuck do you need me there?!" Inuyasha yelled. He was being blackmailed. "You hate me! Why would you want me to go with you! Just tell me already!"

"Because you might be the key." Was what Sesshoumaru said before he grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and flew back up into the sky. "Hey let go of me! Hey! Sesshoumaru! I swear if you don't let me go right now. I'm going to rip you a new one!"

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he put Inuyasha back on Ah-Un's back. After Inuyasha was securely seated again Sesshoumaru spoke; "If you pull that stunt again I'll kill you before you hit the ground, hanyou. Now I will say this one last time, so you'd do well to listen this time. You are coming with me. You have no choice in the matter. Now you will stop that incessant talking of yours, you will listen to me and if all goes well we can go our separate ways soon again."

With that Inuyasha was shut up and Sesshoumaru took point again in flying to their objective. "In five hours we will reach a barrier, we will stop and rest there" Sesshoumaru said to the hanyou.

Inuyasha was sitting quietly on Ah-Un, just staring ahead. But even though he saw many things, nothing registered in his brains. He was too deep in thought. He was so mad at his brother. Why did he have to come with? His brother was more than enough to handle this situation surely? After all Sesshoumaru was the strongest youkai alive. What did he need a filthy half-breed for? But what was it that Sesshoumaru said? He might be the key? How was that possible? Wasn't a key a small metal thingy that fitted in this tiny hole? Or maybe the key was hidden somewhere inside Inuyasha? This time behind his left eye? Inuyasha snickered to himself a bit then. Just what could this all mean? He'd have to ask Sesshoumaru. However Inuyasha was a bit reluctant to open his mouth right now. That little speech his brother gave him was a bit unnerving..

"..yasha"

Maybe he should just shut up and take whatever was coming? That was the best way to ensure Kagome and the others' safety.

"Do not make me call you again Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said stoically. This woke Inuyasha up. As he looked around he saw they had already landed.

"You'd do well to keep your head out of the clouds, little brother. If something were to attack you just now, you would have been dead." Sesshoumaru said degradingly.

Inuyasha was a bit shocked. Sesshoumaru was right. How could he have let his guard down like that?

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother after receiving no reply and was a bit puzzled. Inuyasha had that same expression on his face again as a few minutes ago. What was it? Was Inuyasha just thinking? Sesshoumaru forced back a smile at the thought of the hanyou thinking. Well whatever it was, it didn't concern Sesshoumaru.

"We will rest here for tonight. At dawn we will continue." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha realized he had been a bit too quiet and obedient for his liking and tried to shove his thoughts away. He was not going to let Sesshoumaru control him. He hopped off of Ah-Un and walked into the forest.

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He probably understood that Inuyasha would stay close. If not.. Well he could catch up in a second and kill him in even less than that. Sesshoumaru changed his sights to Ah-Un. He went over to him and took something out of his saddlebag. Sesshoumaru seemed to be writing a note. He then put it back in the bag and ordered Ah-Un gone.

When Inuyasha came back Sesshoumaru was sitting on top of a rock. Staring into nothing. Inuyasha looked around him, where was Ah-Un?

"Hey where's your dragon?" Inuyasha asked.

"Gone" Sesshoumaru answered simply. Inuyasha made an annoyed growl before he leapt into a tree, the sun had already set. Time to get some shut eye. As Inuyasha tried to fall asleep he thought of his companions back at Kaede's village. He had promised them he'd come back. And he will. He remembered one particular night, about four weeks ago when the gang had stayed up all night, except of course for Shippo and Kiara, and told ghost stories to each other. Miroku had gotten especially scared after one of Kagome's stories about a group of girls that went camping with school, and this really scary ghost tried to kill them. Inuyasha had fun teasing Miroku with that for many days after. No that he thought about it, that was because of the new moon, and the next one would be tomorrow. He really did have the worst luck..

With that he fell into a restless slumber.

-o-

" _Come back here, you monster!"_

 _The boy ran like there was no tomorrow. Well.. there wouldn't be if he didn't escape. And even then the boy doubted he'd stay alive. His wounds were grave and not healing. There was also the matter that he was starving and constantly on the run. Giving him no chance to rest and regain his strength. Damn why wouldn't those humans leave him alone? What had he ever done to them? Well that was a stupid question he knew. It was his entire being that ..enraged them._

 _The boy ran and ran until he came upon a familiar scent. Gathering his last strengths the boy sprinted towards its source, knowing that it could save him. The woods were thick giving him many obstacles, but his pursuers as well. However he was smaller and so able to get through it much faster than the humans could. Giving him a slight advantage. He could smell he was getting closer now, any second he'd arrive. As he ran he saw the entrance to a clearing coming up. Running straight forward he ran through the entrance and jumped into the river. Taking a deep breath he allowed himself to go under water and let the river do its work. With the strong current the boy was taken away._

 _After the boy deemed to be far enough, he tried to maneuver himself to the banks. As soon as he was safe upon the grass again, he let himself fall down. That had really taken the last of his strength. With his face down in the grass and toes still in the water, the young boy fell asleep._

 _The sun was setting when to boy awoke. However he didn't feel like getting up. He may have gotten some sleep for the first in three days, but he was still very much hungry. And even though there was a river just behind him, he did not have the strength to grab some fish. He was done for. Well what did it matter anyway. With this he'd finally be able to see his mother again. He closed his eyes to once again doze off._

" _What a disgrace" came a deep voice._

 _The boy's head jolted up, looking at the origin. When his eyes focused he saw a creature so white and pure it hurt his eyes. An angel? The boy wondered. He looked at the angel and it simply stared back at him. The boy felt new life flow into him again and guided by curiosity, got on his knees and slowly crawled a bit closer to it. As he sniffed the air he came upon a very familiar scent. However he couldn't quite place it._

" _This is what father gave his life for? A filthy half-breed crawling in the mud" The angel spoke. When he had said that boy suddenly realized who he was. That was no angel but a.._

" _b-brother?" the boy asked shyly._

" _Do not call me that. We may share our father's blood, but you are not my kin. You are a disgrace. A filthy abomination that should never have been conceived at all."_

Inuyasha startled awake. He'd never admit it but his chest ached because of that memory. When he looked around he noticed he was on the ground. Must have fallen out of the tree sometime during the night. Strange, that never happens.. He then noticed Sesshoumaru sitting on the exact same spot staring in the exact same direction. Did he not need sleep? Oh that reminded him, tonight was the new moon. _Crap_

"Sesshoumaru, will we reach the entrance today?"

"Good morning, little brother" Sarcasm evident in his voice. "You had quite the adventure in your sleep. Was it a nice dream?" Sesshoumaru said teasingly.

"Shut up I'm serious. There's.. something I have to do tonight. And I can't be in enemy territory." Inuyasha said.

"And what, pray tell, is so important that you think I'll stall this whole mission for your sake?"

"I can't ..tell you"

"Then don't bother me with your incessant talking. Now get up, were leaving" with that Sesshoumaru left. Inuyasha quickly ran after him while yelling. Of course Sesshoumaru just kept on walking. It was only when the yelling turned into screaming of pain that Sesshoumaru decided to turn around. When he saw his little brother, it wasn't what he expected. Inuyasha was hovering above the ground. Red sparks flew around and through his body. Inuyasha screamed in pain as his hands went to his neck. What was going on?

"This is unexpected. I had thought you would be able to go through the barrier. It is a barrier that repels humans, but the blood of our father that courses through your veins is enough to make you get through. Why is it holding you back?" Sesshoumaru calmly pondered as his brother was suffering. He had no idea of what today was. At this time Inuyasha barely had any demon youki in his system. The sparks of red energy were burning Inuyasha from the inside out. Sesshoumaru then noticed that Inuyasha was grabbing his own neck. Humans tend to hold the place they are hurting. Ridiculous really, it's not like it reduces the pain. Looking closer there was a bright red light at Inuyasha's neck. ' _those beads'_ Sesshoumaru thought. he went towards Inuyasha and harshly pulled the beads from Inuyasha's neck. Throwing them away. Inuyasha was released from the fire and fell to the ground. Breathing heavily he grasped his neck.

"You bastard" Inuyasha said.

"Bastard? Did I not just save you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You didn't have to tear it apart!"

"Those beads. The priestess put them on you did she not? It made you her slave. Are you not happy to be rid of them?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha was shocked. Why had he been angry? As Sesshoumaru said, he was finally rid of them. No more 'sitting'! This should be a joyous moment. Yet.. why did it feel like there was a giant hole in his chest?

"Che, never mind" Inuyasha said, as he climbed up his feet and continued walking. He could feel his demonic strength leaving him already, letting him not heal as fast as he normally would. Sesshoumaru said something about wasting time but Inuyasha didn't give it much attention.

A few hours passed and the sun was high up the sky now. Inuyasha knew he had to try again. So he did.

"Uhm listen Sesshoumaru.. I'm serious, I have to get away tonight." Inuyasha tried.

"…"

"Listen to me!" Inuyasha yelled after receiving no response.

"Do not order this Sesshoumaru around, Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said menacingly. "I told you to stop bothering me with this."

"Look Sesshoumaru you don't understand. Trust me, you don't even want me by your side tonight. You have to let me go!" Inuyasha tried once more. Sesshoumaru turned around and grabbed Inuyasha by his collar. "I have told you twice now to stop bothering me with this. None of your problems could be more important that this cause. Now you will follow me silently or I'll tie you up and drag you by your hair!" Sesshoumaru all but yelled. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He couldn't get tied up! Then Sesshoumaru would definitely see! He just had to sneak away at night somehow.. Inuyasha gave a loud huff, folded his arms and continued walking. "good" was all Sesshoumaru said, enjoying the silence at last.

Sesshoumaru kept a steady pace after that. Determined to reach their goal quickly. Inuyasha walked after him. His legs a bit shorter, he had to move quicker in order to keep up. Deciding it was for the best to shut up, Inuyasha lost himself in thought once more. His mind wondered to Kagome and the others. What were they doing right now? This would be perfect opportunity for Kagome to go back to her own time for a bit, but knowing her she'd be too worried about him. He sure hoped they weren't coming after him. If he could just clear this thing with Sesshoumaru, it would all be over. Ugh but he couldn't wait to get away from this emotionless and humorless jerk.. Inuyasha sure got himself in one heck of a situation. Travelling with death itself.. now that he thought about it. Inuyasha had dealt for his friends' safety. But never had they talked about Inuyasha's own fate? He guessed it was safe to say he probably wasn't getting out of this alive..

Inuyasha looked ahead of him. Sesshoumaru had gotten quite the distance ahead of him. If Inuyasha was going to run, now was his chance. The sun had almost begun to set. Slowing his pace just a little bit more, to gain a bit more distance from his brother, Inuyasha prepared to run. He counted down in his head to run into the woods. He had to go fast. But Sesshoumaru would come after him. He had to find a river, maybe that way he could shake Sesshoumaru off? Sniffing around him he smelled a river nearby. Alright this was it, Inuyasha walked a bit towards the woods, so that he could jump into the bushes with one big leap. Here goes nothing;

Inuyasha jumped. And panicked. But no time for that. He had to run. And Inuyasha ran, he ran as hard as he could. He felt the transformation was near, he had to hurry. He smelled the river nearby. But Sesshoumaru's scent was just as strong, no, even stronger. Shit, he was close by. He didn't know if he would make it, but gave his all in his final sprint.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt the air slammed out of him as he landed on his back.

"Foolish hanyou! You try such a futile act once more?" but before he could say anything else he realized he was staring into not golden but dark violet eyes. Speechless for a bit, Sesshoumaru could do nothing but stare at his little brother. Inuyasha too could do nothing but stare in terror at his brother. He was lying on the floor and Sesshoumaru was hovering over him, no chance of escape. Inuyasha gasped as he felt the next part of the transformation coming. He closed his eyes as the ears on top of his head went back into his skull, his now black hair covering the place where the two human ears were now growing. Inuyasha could hear Sesshoumaru gasp and closed his eyes even tighter. He managed to get his arms in front of his face in order to hide and protect it. He remained that way for a few moments. But when nothing happened Inuyasha ventured a look at his brother, seeing as he couldn't smell his mood he had to take a look. He carefully looked through his eyelids. What he saw where two pools of gold nearing him. He closed his eyes and his arms in front of him again. Sesshoumaru pried Inuyasha's arms away and came closer.

"L-let go! Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru came closer and laid his nose almost upon Inuyasha's cheek. He took a deep whiff of air, human.

"Explain Inuyasha" came the stern voice of Sesshoumaru. Shit, Inuyasha thought. He was dead now. Sesshoumaru knew! He knew!

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"w-what do you think!? Tonight's my moment of weakness! Happy now?" Inuyasha barked back.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked. Interest piqued.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'? Tonight, the night of the new moon, is my moment of weakness. When I become fully human! That's why I wanted to go! It's your fault Sesshoumaru that you're stuck with me!"

"Every new moon you become human? Why?" Inuyasha looked at him surprised. Not only did Sesshoumaru's voice sound a bit milder but also dare he say interested? But it seemed like Sesshoumaru was also completely unaware of the weakness all hanyou's suffered from. How was that even possible? "e-every hanyou has a certain day they become fully human. Mine happens to be the night of the new moon.. How come you don't know about this?"

"che, what use would I have for such information, if even in your hanyou form you're no match for me." Sesshoumaru snorted, a bit upset there was something he did not know.

"Then, for how long have you had this condition that, every new moon you become human?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I've been a hanyou all my life Sesshoumaru, it's been this way since I was born." A nasty pang shot through Sesshoumaru, but he quickly dismissed it. "Ever since I was a kid I had these nights and I try to run and hide for my life from both humans and demons. Having to stay quiet and keep hidden so that no one would find out." ' _Which is very hard with a growling stomach and chattering teeth'_ Inuyasha thought. "That's why I didn't want to be here this night! But you ruined it! Che, but as you said you have no need for my weakness.. The only thing you got from this was another reason to hate me.." Realizing he started to show weakness, Inuyasha quickly sat up and tried to lift this heavy tension. "Well it ain't my fault you're stuck with me, so deal with it. Now let's go back." He said as he struggled to get back up. A sharp pain suddenly coursed through him. Inuyasha flinched but did not let his brother see it. _'Great. Jerk broke my ribs..'_ he thought. He slowly but steadily made his way back to the path. However his vision suddenly had spots dancing in it and Inuyasha fell to one knee.

"Seeing as you are human right now, being inside the barrier you'll be weakened even more. We have no choice but to set camp for the night. This condition of yours will be changed at dawn will it not?" Sesshoumaru inquired. Inuyasha just nodded back. He climbed to his feet again and followed after Sesshoumaru, though quite slower than usual. At one point Inuyasha could no longer see Sesshoumaru's silver tresses that reflected what little light the stars gave. And he could not here him either, for the man walked graciously and soundlessly, at least for human ears.

"Damnit Sesshoumaru, you jerk! I don't know where you are! I'm human right now remember! Jerk.."

Sesshoumaru who had gotten quite ahead. Heard the human's outburst and sighed. This was going to be a long night.. Not only was he human and thus weakened with the barrier on top. Inuyasha found a way to be even more helpless. The fool had to break some ribs as well.. Inuyasha had tried to hide it, but Sesshoumaru is no fool. The Daiyoukai looked around him for a place to stay the night. He found a small clearing. Not very comfortable, but it'll have to do. He heard Inuyasha sigh and decided to go back to the human.

"Inuyasha, this way" Sesshoumaru gestured towards the small clearing. Waiting for Inuyasha to pass him. "uhh you go first. I can't really see anything except for you." Inuyasha admitted. It was very dark in the woods. No human would be able to look more than two feet in front of them. But Sesshoumaru and his ethereal glow worked like a damn light house. The silver and white of his person shining like the moon itself was walking the earth.

Sesshoumaru sighed and started to walk, slowly this time.

After a few minutes they reached the clearing. Inuyasha just collapsed against a tree and sat there. Sesshoumaru went to sit opposite of him against a tree of his own. Neither of them spoke.

Inuyasha's face grew paler, his chest was really killing him.

"I believe you could use all the rest you can get right now hanyou, why don't you go to sleep"

"che, are you kidding me. I don't sleep. Not on this night."

"You're worried that someone might attack you?"

"Well duh! I'm human remember! I can't protect myself on this night."

"I will suffice" Sesshoumaru stated.

"wha-? What's that supposed to mean? Should I feel safe now?"

"No demon will dare approach this Sesshoumaru"

"Che well, that means you're safe but it doesn't do a helluva lot for me does it?"

"They won't be coming into this vicinity-"

"Could you just shut up! I'm not sleeping and that's that. You can't suddenly change my habits now that were traveling together. This is what kept me alive for so long."

"Long? You call this long? You've barely reached maturity."

"You know what I meant. Besides, you had never expected me to survive for this long, did you?"

"Because you are a half-breed I have always had my doubts. However seeing as my father's blood runs through your veins I should expect nothing less."

"Che, can't even acknowledge that much, can you.."

Sesshoumaru just looked at him, not understanding what Inuyasha just said.

"Never mind. Teh, speaking of father, you really seem to admire his power don't you? Is he that strong? Even stronger than you? The other day, I saw the fear in your eyes." Inuyasha groaned. It was difficult to sit comfortable in his condition.

"You know not what you speak of hanyou" Sesshoumaru answered annoyed.

"Che yeah right. The old man is stronger than you right? Must hurt to know you are not the strongest demon ever. Though it's hard to imagine someone that's even stronger than you"

"I had reached the level of our father when I was about the same age as you are now, now I am three times as strong. As for your other statement. I have yet to test my strength against demons from the other worlds."

"You're three times stronger than the old man?! No way! Then why were you shaking like a little girl when he threatened to kill you!" Inuyasha asked, not believing what the demon had told him.

"I did not shake like a little girl as you so put it. What happened there had nothing to do with our strength. When father was still alive he was the daiyoukai and so alpha of the entire dog-demon pack. He was my sire and alpha, and because of that he holds power over me. seeing as he died before I could challenge him, that bond can never be broken. Though make no mistake. At this moment I am the daiyoukai and your Lord and alpha."

"Geez you didn't have to go all high and mighty on me.. Damn why do you get to be three times as strong, when I'm a hundred times weaker?! It's so not fair.." Inuyasha sounded like a pouting kid.

"Even if father's blood inside you has been soiled with that of a human, it still runs strong through your veins, to my regret. It is not possible for you to be that weak. I don't know who fed you such nonsense" Sesshoumaru said as he closed his eyes

"huh, Totosai told me.. Wait then how strong do you think I am?" His question was left unanswered when Sesshoumaru feigned sleep. "che fine.."

After a good while, morning finally came. And so did his demon blood. Sesshoumaru watched silently as Inuyasha got all his hanyou characteristics back. "what?" Inuyasha asked. But Sesshoumaru just stood up quietly. Inuyasha remained seated for a bit to give his ribs time to heal. After two minutes the pain had faded and Inuyasha jumped after Sesshoumaru.

They kept walking for the better part of the day, only stopping when they reached a small stream. Inuyasha went into the stream first to wash his hands and face. Then he went and caught some fish. After he had caught enough he build a small fire and let the fish cook on it. Al this while Sesshoumaru just sat upon a rock to the side.

"So you never answered my question.." Inuyasha said nervously. He had accepted Sesshoumaru's power now and he really wondered what Sesshoumaru thought of his own strength.

"Your questions are annoying." Inuyasha was a bit disappointed to hear that but didn't show it. Instead he took the first fish from the fire deeming it ready and took a big bite from it, burning his tongue in the process.

Well what did he expect really? That Sesshoumaru would acknowledge his strength? And maybe his very existence with it? No, no matter how strong he got, he would always be a half breed. Now it's true that Sesshoumaru acknowledges him for some part but that's only to honor his father's blood. To call Inuyasha weak is calling his father weak. Sure he sometimes said that his human side made him weak, but never truly meant it. Yes it made him weaker, but it also made him want to survive. If his human instincts to survive weren't there, who knows how Inuyasha would've ended.

When Sesshoumaru found out about Inuyasha's monthly weakness, to say he was shocked was an understatement. Though he didn't show it of course, he had never expected it. How could that boy, hunted by demons and humans alike, survive for so long? Always on the run, never a safe den to sleep in or shelter from storms or enemies. And once a month being completely human, only to suffer more from his hunger and wounds. No longer able to out run the humans. How was that boy still alive?

Humans hating him for being a child of something they did not understand, demons hating him for soiling their proud demon blood with that of a human. Neither side wanted him, he was alone. So how could he have survived that? That reminded him. There was one time that Sesshoumaru came upon the living corpse of his baby brother. The boy looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days. Probably because the humans didn't want him near the village, constantly chasing him away. But when he was far enough away from them the demons came, so the boy went straight back to just outside the village trying to hide before another human found him.

The boy was only able to move because of the hope his brothers appearance had given him. But that hope was shattered in his face only a moment later. Then how was the boy able to live on? Was the boy trying to prove himself or just so mad he wanted revenge one day? Either way, it was his human side that saved him. So, with the heart of a human and the strength of a demon it is safe to say that yes, Inuyasha is indeed very strong. But Sesshoumaru would never admit that out loud of course.

After Inuyasha had eaten, they went on with their journey.

"We're close." Sesshoumaru said after 4 hours of walking. "let us stop here for now. You need food." He said.

"che I'm fine" *GROWL* _ehh.._ "che" With that Inuyasha bounced off into the forest, catching himself something to eat. He arrived moments later at the place Sesshoumaru rested. "che, couldn't you have built a fire in the meantime?" Inuyasha asked.

"I saw no need" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Che, fine I'll do it"

"Why do you need a fire. Just hurry up and eat it so we can get going." Sesshoumaru said annoyed.

"I can't cook my damn food without a fire now can I!" Inuyasha yelled. God, Sesshoumaru was annoying.

"Then don't cook it." Sesshoumaru said confused, though not showing it.

"Uhg, and eat this shit raw?! Are you crazy!" with that Inuyasha held pieces of the rabbit he had caught above the now built fire.

"You are part demon too, Inuyasha. Do you never eat raw meat?" Inuyasha didn't respond. Here it comes, more criticism..

"I see that wench of a mother of yours raised you completely human." Sesshoumaru said disgusted. Inuyasha didn't respond. _That son of bitch!_ He really had to bite his tongue to keep his mouth shut.

"What? No comebacks? The Inuyasha I know w-"

"Yeah well that's the problem isn't it! You don't know me! You know absolutely nothing about me!" Inuyasha yelled. "Do you how many swords I've had through my stomach? Or claws ripping flesh of my body? My favorite lullaby mom used to sing me after the villagers beat me up again? My favorite food? Color?" he was losing breath now. "My birthday?! 'cause I sure as hell don't!" Inuyasha was panting now. He was rambling, he knew it. Of course Sesshoumaru did not know these thing about him. Why should he? But what he had said angered him. Saying he knows him.. "My human mother raised me that way because she didn't know any better. It was someone else's responsibility to teach me youkai stuff." Inuyasha mumbled, defending his mother and pointing a silent finger at his brother. Sesshoumaru just looked at him expressionlessly. Inuyasha huffed and sat back down. Eating his rabbit.

"The first day of April"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked confused.

"Your birthday" Inuyasha's eyes widened. His birthday? He had never known. He used to celebrate a little with his mother, but he was so small he never really remembered the actual date. He had his mother for that. "w-" _che_ "so.. how old does that make me?" Bangs covering his eyes, Inuyasha had to ask. He was showing weakness and he hated it. But he finally had a chance to ask. He had to know.

Sesshoumaru stared at him. Confused. Why did Inuyasha not know that? "You are 203 years old."

Inuyasha was speechless as he stared into the fire. When suddenly a small smile shone on his face. He knew he was around 6 or 7 when his mother died, but after so many years running he had lost track of time. He didn't know how many years had passed. He never dared to ask Myoga. So without those fifty years stuck to that tree, that would make about 153 years. 146 years of running. Is that all it's been?

"So how old are you?" Inuyasha asked innocently. He was happy to learn things about himself, so much that he got caught up in the conversation and forgot who it was he was talking to. Sesshoumaru didn't answer him.

"Oh come on, don't tell me your conscious about your age!" Inuyasha said jokingly. You can't be that much older than me."

"Why would I be conscious about it? I don't see why you would want to know that.."

"Jeez, Sesshoumaru. Could you just go with it. I'm finally learning things about myself and my fam- uh.. well.." Inuyasha didn't know how to continue that sentence. He was about to call Sesshoumaru his family. But he wasn't! Kagome, Kaede and the others, they were his family! Not this prideful youkai.

Sesshoumaru noticed the slip-up, but otherwise ignored it. He sighed. "I am four hundred and twenty years of age." Sesshoumaru said.

"F-four hundred-" Inuyasha was shocked to say the least. His brother was two hundred years older than him? "jeez.." Inuyasha sighed "damn you've been around for a long time already. What have you been doing all this time?"

"If you think I am going to share my life story with you, I suggest you stuff that mouth of yours with food so we can go on." Sesshoumaru said. Che stupid hanyou. Why did he have to ask that? Why did he even want to know? Che.. What had he been doing these past four hundred years? Absolutely nothing. This Sesshoumaru had accomplished nothing in his life except inheriting his father's land and title. And that was only because he died at the hands of some stupid human. And it frustrated him to no end. Che stupid hanyou.. why did Inuyasha have to save him. Talk about a blow to his pride. Maybe he should just ask? They were already talking this much to each other..

"Say, little brother, seeing as were going down this road. Why did you ..assist me in fighting of father? He was saving your life" Sesshoumaru asked, catching Inuyasha off guard. Inuyasha eyes were wide open staring ahead of him. What the heck was he supposed to say?

"Could you stop that" Inuyasha finally said.

"Stop what?"

Few, he'd manage to change the subject. "Stop calling me 'little brother' like that. I get it you know. You hate me. You hate it that father died because of me. You hate it that our father loved my mother. And most of all you hate having a hanyou for a brother. I get it already. And if I could change any of this I would. But you calling me that, in such a mocking way isn't going to make either of us feel better. We both know you don't feel that way about me. So don't call me that anymore." Inuyasha said before he stood up and headed into the woods.

Sesshoumaru looked like he paid no attention to it and went to stare ahead of him once more. He'd give the hanyou some time. Five minutes or something.. after that, they'd have to continue.

Three hours later Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were back on the road. They were close now. Inuyasha could see a huge wall over the trees. It wouldn't be much longer now.

"Once we arrive, I expect you to do as you are told. You will not do anything reckless. Your main task will be to keep Rin save." Sesshoumaru ordered. Inuyasha nodded mentally.

"Hehehehe, Sesshoumaru, finally you are here. I trust you brought the key with you?" Fuzen said in his disgustingly cold voice. Sesshoumaru kept walking up towards him. Inuyasha silently followed after him, searching the clearing for a small human girl. Ah there she was.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yelled. Tears of joy in her eyes now that her savior had arrived. Jaken was gagged, probably for good reason. But his eyes let out tears of joy. Inuyasha leapt to them and went to stand in front of them.

"I have no need for them anymore now that you are here. So, did you bring it~?" Fuzen asked.

"As I told you last time" Sesshoumaru drew his Bakusaiga "I do not have the key"

"tch, tch, tch, Sesshoumaru. Do not lie to me." With that Sesshoumaru charged at him. In the meantime Inuyasha hurried to loosen the ropes that held Rin and Jaken. He told them to hide behind a rock. He then went over to Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha stay out of my way" Sesshoumaru ordered. Sesshoumaru and Fuzen attacked each other without mercy. Inuyasha's eyes had trouble keeping up.

"hehehe, Sesshoumaru I'm disappointed, I thought you would bring me the key to save those followers of yours."

"Whaaaa!" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at the cause of the scream. And ugly Salamander demon kept Rin of the ground by her hair. Inuyasha charged at him but was easily shoved away by a second demon. Okay he did not see that coming. He drew Tessaiga and charged. The demon was quick, but when it came to brute force, Inuyasha had the upper hand. He quickly dealt with the first demon and shoved him towards the second demon. He jumped after it so that he could catch Rin. "You alright?" he asked

"Yes Inuyasha-sama! Thank you!" his instincts suddenly kicked in as he pushed Rin away just in time before a giant tail landed on top of him. Sesshoumaru wanted to make a move but Fuzen stopped him. "ah, ah, ah~ Sesshoumaru" Fuzen said as waved his index finger. "One move and he will crush him" Sesshoumaru looked back at Inuyasha who was now wrapped up in the Salamander's tail.

"Now, Sesshoumaru. Give me the key."

"What makes you think I care about his life?" Sesshoumaru said as he once more charged at Fuzen. "Hokuto, Gakuto!"

Out of nowhere two dog demons appeared. Both had long black hair tied up in a ponytail. They had a black and dark blue Samurai outfit and both wielded their own Katana. They both gave an aura of power, but nowhere near as powerful as Sesshoumaru's own. Immediately they took out the two Salamander demons, and secured Rin's safety. They were quiet and knew their master's wishes. Inuyasha seemed forgotten as he laid on the floor. That tail had crushed quite a few of his bones.

Fuzen realized he was outnumbered and quickly maneuvered himself to Inuyasha. He held a dagger to his throat as he held him up.

"Trying this again?" Sesshoumaru said mockingly.

"Well Sesshoumaru, I've been wondering. You do not care about this creature, yet you brought him along? And you obviously didn't need the extra hand. So why I wonder" Fuzen said as a playful spark appeared in his eyes.

"Hokuto Gakuto! Defend the cave!" Sesshoumaru roared. The Inu-soldiers headed straight for the cave before an invisible wall stopped them. "Out of my way Sesshoumaru said," as he slashed down the wall. But it was too late. Fuzen had already reached the gate. He stabbed Inuyasha in his chest and threw him on the floor in front of the gate. Inuyasha's blood spilled and reached the doorway. It started to shine brightly before the huge doors cracked and opened.

"Yes! YES! Finally it's mine! It's m-" Fuzen looked down to see a sword running thru his gut. He looked over his shoulder and saw a very angry Sesshoumaru looking back. "no, no, NO! DON'T! Fuzen yelled but Sesshoumaru paid no heed and pulled his sword upwards, nearly splitting Fuzen in two.

"Take Rin somewhere else." The brothers bowed and left. Sesshoumaru looked at the weapon. After a few moments he sighed and closed the doors. Then he looked down at Inuyasha, lying on the floor in a bloody mess, who was weakly looking back at him. When he looked at the wound, he realized Inuyasha would not make it.

"hehe, guess you were right about the key." he smiled softly." Damn I was pretty pathetic today. But you will keep your promise right? You won't hurt my friends anymore?" Inuyasha asked weakly.

"Yes" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Thank-" Inuyasha started to cough and blood came out of his mouth. "che, to die in such a pathetic way, how embarrassing" Inuyasha said. "Well I was supposed to die a few days ago anyway.. damn Kagome's gonna be angry" He said jokingly.

"Why did you save me?" Inuyasha was once again caught off guard. But seeing as he was going to die anyway.

"You're my brother. Blame it on my human heart." With that Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed his last.

-o-

Please review!


	3. Again

Please enjoy!

Chapter 3 - Again

 _This smell.. herbs? ..Mmh it smells good. Is it food? ..Damn I'm ..hungry.._

"Hmmrh..hh.."

"Ah Inuyasha, I am glad to see ye are awake finally" Kaede said. Inuyasha groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Old lady, ..nhh, what happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ye should not scare such an old woman, Inuyasha. My heart cannot take it." She poured him a bowl with some broth and gave it to him. She sighed heavily, fearing how Inuyasha might react.

" .. A few hours ago, Sesshoumaru arrived in the village, with your limp body in his arms. He came to my hut and laid ye down. When he told us ye were dead, our hearts broke and we mourned for ye. However suddenly Sesshoumaru drew Tenseiga and pulled ye back from the netherworld. He told us 'this Sesshoumaru's debt is hereby repaid' and left."

"Se-Sesshoumaru saved me?" Inuyasha asked flabbergasted. He could not believe it. And what debt was he talking about? _Oh.. crap. I told him.. "_ Where is he now?!"

"He left, Inuyasha." She worried for the boy. The wounds on Inuyasha's dead body were severe and Keade had grown new fear for the Daiyoukai. Only when Sesshoumaru had revived him did she realize that it would have been strange for Sesshoumaru to first kill him and then bring his body home. But then who was able to hurt Inuyasha like this? Shivers ran down her spine thinking there were even more demons more powerful than Inuyasha.

"Was it Sesshoumaru?" She asked. "The person who stabbed ye in the chest?" her own heart tore apart from the very thought, even though she doubted it to be true.

"No.. it wasn't like that. I was stupid, didn't watch my back.." Kaede nodded in understanding. The way Inuyasha had spoken was soft and docile. There was no hatred in his words.

Now, ye should rest some more." She took his bowl and drew the blankets over him. Inuyasha laid down, not to sleep but to think. ' _Sesshoumaru ..saved me..'_

-o-

" _Eh Inuyasha?! Where is Kagome-chan?" Sango and Miroku asked troubled to see their friend returning from the well alone._

" _She's safe" was all he said._

 _After the battle with Naraku and the Shikon Jewel, Kagome was brought back to her own time. She was reunited with her family. Her family had been worried to death when the well had disappeared, thinking they'd never see Kagome again._

 _The priestess did not know she had been in the darkness for three days. Because her heart had wavered in the darkness and she had wanted to return home, she was not able to return to the feudal era after that. And with her, she had taken a piece of Inuyasha's heart._

-o-

 _Three years later_

"Inuyasha, it's coming your way!" Miroku warned his dear friend. "yeah yeah.. Tessaiga!" Inuyasha yelled as he dispelled the low level demon that was haunting one of the villages' sheds.

"Well done, my friend. Tonight we will have food on the table once more" he said with a grin.

"But seriously, isn't three barrels a bit much?" Inuyasha asked, carrying said objects.

"Nah, they could afford it. Besides we have a lot of mouths to feed" Miroku said thinking about his wife and lovely daughters.

"Yeah I guess you're right.." Inuyasha said.

"Besides who knows when our next j-" Miroku stopped. "mh Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Miroku asked concerned when his friend stopped walking.

"Nothing.." The hanyou answered as he continued walking.

 _Sesshoumaru is near.._

After that incident, three years ago, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hadn't talked much, at all really. Sesshoumaru occasionally dropped by to see Rin and give her presents. He really loved that girl. Kaede said it would be best for Rin to get used to living with humans, and then when she is ready she could choose her own path. Sesshoumaru agreed.

When Miroku and Inuyasha returned to the village, Sesshoumaru was already there. Everyone had gotten used to the Daiyoukai's presence by now. And they were glad that it made Rin happy to see him. You could say they were on friendly terms with him.

Sesshoumaru and Sango were sitting outside the hut, not necessarily together, as they watched the children play. Rin was good at playing with the kids while keeping an eye out for them. Shippo helped her out too, when he was in the village.

Miroku went to sit next to his wife and told her how his little mission went. And then off course he had to feel her bulging stomach and talk to it. They were soon expecting their third child.

Inuyasha walked straight past them and nodded a greeting to Sango. He walked straight by his brother, not sparing him a glance. He went to sit in the tree at Kaede's hut.

"My, Inuyasha is being social.." Miroku said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled from his tree. _Che damn Miroku.._ What did they expect? That he'd sit with them, next to his brother? No he couldn't do that. First of all Sesshoumaru hated his very being, second of all he ..saved his life.. how was he supposed to act?

The day passed and Kaede decided to eat outside with the group. They built a big fire and all sat around it. Even Sesshoumaru, after Rin's insisting. She said it was payback for not coming to visit for so long. The only one not present was Inuyasha, who was still hiding in his tree.

"Neh Inuyasha-sama, why won't you join us? Rin wants to hear one of your stories!" Rin insisted. But alas Inuyasha did not show.

"Inuyasha, come here." Sesshoumaru demanded. _'Wow that's the first time he's talked to me in ages.'_ Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do until Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder and glared at him with such intensity as if saying; 'if you do not come here and tell Rin a story, I will gut you and feed you to the pigs'. Well that convinced him to come down..

He leapt down and went to sit next to Rin. "Fine, what do you want to hear?" Sango and Miroku spared a quick glance at each other.

"Tell Rin about your childhood?" ' _che of all the things.._ '

"Rin" Sesshoumaru said. Sango, Miroku and Kaede were concerned too.

"It's fine" Inuyasha said. He looked into the fire as he started.

"So my mom died when I was six or seven, I don't really know.. She was this beautiful princess. With long black hair and always wearing pretty kimono's. We lived in her village and every day was ..well torture really. Because I am a hanyou, the village rejected me and my mother who loved a demon. But because of her status no one could touch her. So we were safe, sort off. They still came after me sometimes when I was alone. Sometimes ten or more at a time. But I've got demon strength so I was able to fight back. Afterwards I always ran to my mother. She'd hold me, rock me and sing for me until I calmed down. The scent of flowers covering her. After a while the beatings stopped. And the villagers just ignored me. The worst of it all was coming home to see my mother's tears..

And then she died." Inuyasha ended his story. Well what you'd call a story really. Really just some memories taped together.

"How did she die?" Rin asked timidly.

"She got sick. It wasn't her fault." Inuyasha said.

"Rin would like to visit her grave someday, to thank her" Rin said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Inuyasha was surprised and a bit happy before he thought about that.

"It's not much of grave really. My claws could only dig so much.." A pang shut through everyone's heart as they saw an imagining of a little Inuyasha digging his mother's grave. "But yeah.. I'd like that." Inuyasha said, sad but happy. "I don't know if it's still there actually. It was 200 years ago. I haven't been there since.."

"The only thing I have left of her is this robe of the fire-rat. But I think she got that from my old man. I don't know really. That story is up to Sesshoumaru." Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru expectantly. He just looked back emotionlessly. When he saw Rin's face, he sighed.

"After father ..mated with Lady Izayoi, he had Tessaiga forged and the robe made in order to protect her." That shocked Inuyasha. Tessaiga's purpose was to protect his mother?

"That is why this Sesshoumaru is unable to wield it as of yet. And why you were unable to when we first found it. You were only able to use Tessaiga after you declared you wanted to protect that miko."

"So you can only use it in order to protect someone?" Miroku asked intrigued.

"Only when you want to use it to protect a human, will the Tessaiga lower it's barrier for the demon who wields it." _That is probably why he did not leave the Tessaiga for me._ The memory of his father's last words to him echoed through his head.

" _ **Tell me Sesshoumaru, have you someone to protect?"**_

" _ **The answer is no. I, Sesshoumaru, have no such thing"**_

"But that means that you can wield Tessaiga now too, doesn't it, lord Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked. Everyone looked at Sango confused. "What are you looking at me like that for? Lord Sesshoumaru has Rin to protect now, doesn't he?" Then everyone quickly turned their heads to Sesshoumaru, waiting for an answer.

Sesshoumaru looked at their expectant faces, "Ridiculous" he mumbled. And looked away. Everyone sighed. Even though it was plain obvious how he felt about Rin, he'd never say it out loud.

"Well he ain't getting Tessaiga, either way" Inuyasha announced. His hand rested on the hilt of Tessaiga, as if ready to engage in battle at any time. This reminded Sesshoumaru of three years ago, when Inuyasha had willingly given him Tessaiga. Inuyasha was so different at that time. He was ready to give up everything, Tessaiga, the jewel shards and Naraku, all for the sake of his friends. He had lost his fighting spirit. Though that fully returned when battling Naraku after that. But still, something was different from the Inuyasha of three years ago. Was it because of Kagome?

"Inuyasha-sama. Whatever happened to Kagome?" Rin asked innocently. Once again the group went quiet. The girl sure knew how to ask tough questions. And this time Sesshoumaru let it be, for he too was curious. What could've happened for his brother to change the way he has?

"You can drop the honorifics, there's no need for formalities with me. I'm just a hanyou remember." Inuyasha said first, unexpectedly calm. "As for Kagome.. do you remember that well outside the village?" Rin nodded. "Well Kagome was able to use that well to travel here from her own time." Sesshoumaru's ears twitched at that. "Her own time, Inuyasha-sama?" She quickly put her hands in front of her mouth after realizing her slip-up. But Inuyasha paid it no heed. He was staring at the fire in front of him. As if his mind was with her, he continued his story.

"Kagome is from the future. Not sure how far, some hundred years. Do you remember Kikyo?"Inuyasha asked her. "Oh yes, she was the nice lady that saved Kohaku" Rin said.

"Yeah, well Kikyo died over fifty years ago. When she was burned, they burned the sacred jewel with her. Kagome turned out to be Kikyo's reincarnation or something. The Jewel was reborn within her body and made her able to travel through the well. When Kagome had first come here, I was still sealed to the tree. She freed me. though I attacked her immediately thinking she was Kikyo, the one who put me there. Anyway, after we defeated Naraku, we still had the Shikon Jewel to deal with. The Jewel pulled Kagome into the netherworld and held her there for three days. When we finally made the wish to destroy the Jewel, we ended up at the other side of the well. In Kagome's time. But then it suddenly pulled me back here and neither of us were able to travel through the well again."

"But then, we'll never see Kagome again?" Rin said saddened. Kaede, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all fighting to keep their tears in. The thought of never seeing their dear friend again was very painful. They missed her, all of them.

"Yeah well. At least she's with her family now. They need her as well. This way she can live her life and doesn't have to worry about demons and monsters anymore." Inuyasha said.

"Are there no demons in her time, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Sesshoumaru, too, was curious.

"Well I've never seen or smelled one there. Though I can't smell much because of their stinkin' smell. In the future most humans think that demons are made up stories. But I can't imagine they've gone extinct." At the very last part Inuyasha changed his sight to Sesshoumaru. Was Sesshoumaru still alive in Kagome's time? Or.. was Inuyasha himself still alive? Will he be able to see Kagome again if he stayed alive long enough? He quickly shook the thought away. There was no way a half demon would live that long. And even if he did, what then? She would still age and die and he would lose her all over again. "Guess you just have to stay alive to find out" Inuyasha said with a cocky smile. Rin smiled back, accepting the challenge.

"You said Kagome freed you from the tree and that Lady Kikyo had put you there?"

"Yeah.. Kikyo and I were becoming.. real good friends. But Naraku made us believe we had betrayed each other. In the end I stole the sacred jewel from her after I thought it was over. She caught me and sealed me to the tree."

"She must have been really powerful if she can catch you.. But why would you want the sacred jewel?"

"Che, you're really curious aren't ya?" Inuyasha smiled. "I wanted to become a full demon. It would've made my life a whole of a lot easier.."

"Do you still wish for that Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Hell no. I've become strong enough to protect myself now. And if someone's got a problem with me I'll shut them up."

"Why would they have a problem with you? You have saved me many times and never scared me."

"Che, ask your lord." Inuyasha mumbled.

Then out of nowhere Sesshoumaru stood up and left for the dark forest. "Lord Sesshoumaru where are you going?" Rin asked, but Sesshoumaru did not answer. Rin getting the picture, returned her attention back to the group. She was already asking about Sango's child and completely forgot about Sesshoumaru.

-o-

Sesshoumaru had had quite enough of the socializing. He understands Rin wants to have a family so he sometimes indulges her by playing pretend. But there is only so much he can endure. If he had to be one more minute in the same vicinity with the doting daddy love crazy monk and those child hurricanes he was going to kill someone. Also that aura his little brother was emitting was making him feel smothered. What was going on in his brothers head? Well he could guess. Inuyasha was probably feeling troubled because they had saved each other's lives. For youkai, that meant an unbreakable bond was made. Though he'd never admit out loud to have any form of bond with that half-breed off course.

 _* Sniff *_

" _this smell"_ Sesshoumaru recognized the smell in the air. "What brings you down here?" Sesshoumaru asked. Behind him a figure emerged from the dark.

"Does a mother need a reason to visit her own son?" Sesshoumaru kept quiet, he wasn't fooled by her.

"I was just curious about you.." She sighed. "What you've been doing now that the hanyou Naraku is gone."

"You don't fool me mother, you couldn't care less of what I do" Sesshoumaru said coldly "No, you probably need something. Tell me what it is, so I can be rid of you quickly"

"Sesshoumaru, how cold! Is that any way to speak to your mother? How horrifying, you treat a human child better that your own mother." She said dramatically, though the emotions did not reach her eyes. "Tell me, how is that little runt?" she asked. Receiving nothing but a sneer from Sesshoumaru, she cut to the point.

"Fine then. I caught wind of what happened at a certain cave" She played.

"It's been taken care of."

"Oh yes I heard. Fuzen, it was right? But he did manage to open the doors did he not?"

"What's your point?"

"Well.. from what I have heard, who your traveling companion was, I'm guessing the key was in the blood?" Sesshoumaru's eyebrows knitted close together now. "You know every demon will be looking for that half-breed now right." She said.

"I will slay every demon that comes close to that cave." He stated

"Oh? But Sesshoumaru, why not just kill him?" she teased.

"If I kill him now, I will never be able to open it again"

"Come now, Sesshoumaru, you think me for a fool? You and I both know that you are so powerful, you don't need the weapon. You'd never plan to use it." She sighed once more. "Sesshoumaru, that power must not be wielded by any one. Demons stronger than Fuzen will come after it. Will you stand by that cave for the rest of your life? ..or by his side? Watching over him forever? Surely you have something better to do with your time. Kill him, Sesshoumaru, once and for all."

"What the-" could be heard from the bushes. Inuyasha stood there his face in awe. "Who the heck are you?"

"How rude. We were having a conversation," Kazehime pouted. "..But this is a perfect opportunity. You are Inuyasha are you not?" She said as she walked closer to him. She reached out and Inuyasha quickly grabbed his Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru warned. Heeding his warning, Inuyasha didn't draw Tessaiga but still kept a firm hold of it. She caressed Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha got a good look at her now that she was standing only a few inches away from him. She was a dog demon, obviously. With the same moon on her for head as Sesshoumaru.

"Pretty little thing aren't you? You must get that from your mother. I can see why he would leave me." Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Y-you're!" He stuttered. Then turned his look to Sesshoumaru, who just stood there.

"Sesshoumaru think about what I said." She said, looking into Inuyasha's eyes. And with that she jumped in the sky and headed over the clouds.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"That was your mother?! Damn she's pretty. I can see where you got your looks" Sesshoumaru turned his head just a bit at that statement. "I-I mean uhm,, well,, ugh never mind.. I smelled her scent once before with yours and smelling her again so close to the village I got curious. So I went to check it out. I didn't even know your mom was still alive.. So what was she doing here?"

"It is none of your business." Sesshoumaru said, as he turned and walked away. Inuyasha turned slightly scarlet. He had just started talking to Sesshoumaru casually and even complemented him at that, what the heck was wrong with him? Shaking it from his thoughts, Inuyasha headed back.

-o-

It was a week after Kazehime's visit. Inuyasha had told the gang what happened, but none saw reason for concern. So they went on with their lives. Their 'miserably boring lives' Inuyasha thought. He had to admit, he kind of missed the adventure. Sure he sometimes went over to the next village with Miroku to slay some demon, but that was just really easy and boring. Where was the adventure, the challenge? He figured maybe he should just go out on his own like Kohaku is doing. Hell maybe even join him? Nehh Kohaku would probably want to come back every week to see his sister, little nieces and Rin. Yes, the boy had grown quite fond of the girl, even Inuyasha could see there was something going on there.

So what should he do. Just go away, walk a path and see to where it leads? He could do that. Just go out and fight the fight, all by his lonesome self. _Sigh.._

"Arrghh!" A loud scream interrupted his thoughts. Figuring it came from the village, Inuyasha bolted to the origin of the sound, only to be met by three boar youkai. Inuyasha drew his sword and with that the attention of the demons. "Come with us, hanyou, and we'll leave this village be." The one with the girl under his arms said. "aah! Help me!" she screamed with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly an arrow was engraved between the eyes of the speaker. The girl tore loose and ran away. Inuyasha saw his chance and leapt for the other two youkai. Cutting them down with ease. When he was done, he sheathed his sword. When he looked behind him he saw Kaede stand with her bow, slightly disappointed for he expected Kagome. "Thanks, old lady"

"Inuyasha, who were those demons?" she asked him worriedly.

"I don't know. But they wanted me for some reason.."

"The secret of your blood has been found out ..Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke. Inuyasha turned around. He had not smelled his brother coming.

"Sesshoumaru. What do you mean?"

"Every demon wants power. Now, somehow they all know that the way to get it, is to spill your blood at a certain cave and those doors will open for them. So it is safe to assume that every demon is after you." Sesshoumaru said dully.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled as she ran towards him. "Rin, I trust you've been well?" Sesshoumaru asked emotionlessly. "Yes, very well my lord." She gleamed.

Inuyasha just stood there. Thinking over what Sesshoumaru said. Every demon was out to get him? Then he shouldn't be here. He'll only put the villagers in danger. Shit, he should get out of here. "Inuyasha, what are ye going to do child?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha looked at her with a face that said; _you know what I have to do_. And walked away, into Inuyasha forest. He needed to think. Kaede pitied the poor lad.

-o-

Inuyasha sat high in the branches of the sacred tree. It seemed like fate itself wanted him back on the road again. He had no choice now. But this is what he wanted, adventure. Now he could go out and see the world again. Maybe he should go to the shore? The last time he'd seen the sea was a lifetime ago. The thought of swimming through the waves gave him a feeling of excitement. This could work, being free to do whatever he wanted.

The only thing that did not appeal to him was that he would be alone again. It seemed to be his destiny. The only people that had accepted him where humans. Well, and Kouga. He had never judged Inuyasha for what he was. Inuyasha only just realized, the wolf was actually a good guy.. maybe he should visit him and Ayame someday.

Inuyasha had remained in the tree for some time. It would be the last time after all. But after a while he found his resolve to leave it. It was time to go.

He walked back to Kaede's hut and found Miroku and Sango were already there. Good. He told them the situation and of course they protested.

"You don't have to go Inuyasha, we can protect the village together." Sango said.

"That girl could have died yesterday. I can't put you and you're children in danger. It's too big a risk" Inuyasha said. "Besides, it doesn't really matter. I was starting to feel a bit lazy lately and was already thinking about going on a trip or somethin'. This'll do me good"

"Then we'll come with" Miroku stated.

"Are you kidding me monk? You have 2 young children and your wife is heavy with another one. Just stay put." Inuyasha said. Everyone looked concerned. "Geez would you stop it already. I've been on my own since I was a pup you know, I can take care of myself. I just have to make sure I don't fall in love with any priestesses" Inuyasha said jokingly. Everyone went quiet at first. But when they noticed there was no pain in his words, they laughed along.

"Well put, little brother" Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha clicked his tongue. "What do you want _Big brother_?" Inuyasha said disgusted, trying to get a point across. This was only the second time he had ever called him that. Sesshoumaru halted for a bit. But quickly went on as if nothing happened. It was only the eyes of a mother that could notice the change between the two. Sango had noticed it since they came back from their little adventure and had decided to confront Sesshoumaru about it.

-o-

 _Sango was sitting on the grass braiding her eldest daughter's hair. It was a beautiful day, not to hot. The children were playing on the grass, when she suddenly felt goose bumps on her arms. It seemed a powerful youkai was near. The feeling she got from him was no longer one of fear or disgust. Just the feeling of great power, she could never get used to it. She would sometimes even feel it when Inuyasha was trying his best in battle._

" _Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled happily. It seemed her lord had come by for a visit. Rin was always happiest when Sesshoumaru was near. Sesshoumaru went to sit on the grass. And shockingly, quite near Sango. "Welcome back, lord Sesshoumaru" she said politely. Sesshoumaru just gave her a nod in return. It went quiet after that for a bit. They were both watching the children play, Rin was collecting cherries with Shippo while the twins were stumbling about. "How has she been?" Sesshoumaru suddenly asked._

" _Very well, my lord. She is a bright child. She learns her letters and medicine well. And she has plenty of playmates as you see. But.. she misses you." Sesshoumaru looked confused. "I feel her loneliness when you are not around. We raise her as one of our own, but we could never replace you. Maybe it's just the worries of a mother, but I know she acts different when you are around, … Inuyasha as well." Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at the mention of Inuyasha. Sango knew she was treading dangerous waters, but she had to use the opportunity. "Inuyasha has always been different." Sesshoumaru stated simply. "Yes, but now even more so."_

 _Sesshoumaru looked at her as if he wanted her to explain. She sighed, thick headed brothers.. " Do you know what my occupation was before this whole Naraku business?"_

" _A demon slayer" he said._

" _That's right. Which means I made it my business to know all about demons. Their origins, weak and strong points, their habits.. which means I know what's going on between you. He saved your life and you saved his. That's not nothing my lord. All his life you hated him, and all this time he has put up with it. But now, you two changed, and you don't know how to deal with it. But the fact remains that you two are bonded now." She said._

 _The conversation ended when Miroku and Inuyasha returned. Leaving the both of them feeling uneasy._

 _-o-_

Sesshoumaru and Sango hadn't spoken to each other since then. But it didn't look like Sesshoumaru was eager to continue the conversation either.

"Come Inuyasha, say your goodbyes." Sesshoumaru said.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru looked at him as if it was the stupidest question ever. "You're coming with me" he stated.

"Coming with y- did you hit your head or something?! One little field trip with you was enough!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I could also just kill you now." To this Inuyasha growled. "I'm not going to stand by that cave for the rest of my life. So our best option is to find another way to seal it off, while I make sure no demon goes off with your corpse." Sesshoumaru said.

"I'd rather you kill me right now" Inuyasha said stubbornly. "Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku yelled.

"Tch, don't be foolish little brother."

"What the heck is wrong with you! You've never hesitated to kill me before!" Inuyasha said angrily. Sesshoumaru did not know how to respond.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, may I have a moment with Inuyasha" Sango asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. Sango took Inuyasha's hand and led him away. When sure they were out of hearing range, Sango stopped. She looked back at Inuyasha and saw the turmoil in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, are you aware of the situation you're in right now?" she asked. He looked up at her, confused. "Demons will keep coming after you. Sesshoumaru will be able to protect you. I know it's hard right now with all that's happened, and that your feelings are probably all over the place" Inuyasha looked up, his face red. "I- I don't.." He tried.

Sango stepped closer and threw her arms around him. She held him firmly; "Shh it's okay. Don't worry, it'll all be alright. Inuyasha returned the hug. "He is probably just as confused" She said quietly but the hanyou could hear it.

After a while Sango released him. And they walked back to the others. When they had reached Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha continued walking on.

"..Thanks" Inuyasha spoke. Sesshoumaru gave the former demon slayer a nod and walked after Inuyasha.

"What did you say to him?" Miroku asked. Sango smiled and walked away.

-o-

The brothers walked silently for a few minutes. Sesshoumaru didn't mind of course. He had always preferred silence. But Inuyasha on the other hand, couldn't stand it. He felt awkward. There were so many things that needed to be said. But he was afraid. He didn't want this..

Inuyasha stopped when he reached a fork in the road.

"Why have you stopped?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Which way.." Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru thought about it.

"We'll head West" he said. Inuyasha did not reply and walked on.

They kept walking until night had fallen.

"We'll camp here tonight" Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha walked towards one of the trees and jumped in. Sesshoumaru walked into the woods and went to hunt for some food.

Ten minutes later Sesshoumaru had returned with a deer. He ordered Inuyasha to build a fire as he started to skin the animal. A few minutes later the meat was roasting on the fire and Inuyasha was back up his tree. Inuyasha was pondering why Sesshoumaru was even roasting it. "Inuyasha, come" Sesshoumaru ordered stoically. Inuyasha didn't really want to but he was hungry as hell. They had been walking for an entire day. He jumped out of the tree and went to sit by the fire. Sesshoumaru handed him a piece of meat before taking some himself.

"I thought you only ate raw meat?" Inuyasha asked, no longer able to keep in his curiosity.

"It is simply not needed for me to be cooked, but seeing as I'm already doing so for you, I might as well enjoy it too." He stated. Inuyasha nodded and ate his food.

"So.. where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"There is a she-demon who used to work for father. She might be able to put another seal on the cave. However she is only in this land for a short period of time. Tomorrow we will have to fly, otherwise we won't make it."

"Mh fine.." Inuyasha sighed "By the way, you really have bad timing but, tomorrow is the new moon" Inuyasha said. Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to sigh. "Is that so. Well then, make sure you do not do anything foolish. They only need your blood so if you spill even a drop of it, I will kill you myself."

"Yeah well I'm still not sure why you haven't just killed me already. Would save you a lot of trouble" Inuyasha said. His heart skipped a beat when suddenly a raging Sesshoumaru came at him. Unable to move, Inuyasha thought he was done for. But suddenly he was pushed aside. The demons were lucky that they were able to sneak up on the two dog demons, but unlucky that it was Sesshoumaru they had chosen to snuck up on. Sesshoumaru had made quick work of them. Inuyasha just stared at the fire, fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha was unable say anything. He was so scared, but how? He had faced off against Sesshoumaru so many times. Never had he been sacred before. He hated it this feeling. And he sure as hell didn't want Sesshoumaru to find out, so he did what he always did. He hid his fear with anger.

"Stop it" he said. "Stop it, stop it, STOP IT! Stop talking to me! Stop cooking for me and stop protecting me! I hate it! This fakeness. I hate you!" Inuyasha was panting now. Sesshoumaru looked at him, his face unreadable. Inuyasha clicked his tongue and jumped back into the tree. Sesshoumaru went to sit against that same tree. Neither of them spoke again that night.

-o-

The next morning Sesshoumaru woke up with an unsettling feeling. He had fallen asleep? He looked up in the tree. Inuyasha wasn't there. Eyes turning red, Sesshoumaru tried to sniff out his younger brother. When he caught on to his scent, he sprinted to its source. When he came upon a lake he suddenly halted. There Inuyasha was, in the water. naked. Sesshoumaru calmed down and went to stand in the shadows.

Inuyasha had woken early and didn't want to wake the bastard up. So he decided he'd take a dive in a nearby lake. The cool water felt nice against his hot skin. Spring had just started but it was already very hot. The water cleared his mind and gave him energy to face the day. He'd forget about what happened yesterday and carry on. The bastard could do as he likes. He'd just have to get this over with. With new determination Inuyasha decided it was time to go. He stepped out of the lake and put his clothing on. Sesshoumaru silently went ahead back to the camp.

When Inuyasha arrived, Sesshoumaru seemed ready to go.

"Let's go" he said. Inuyasha nodded. "You said you wanted to fly. So where's your dragon? Now that I think of it, where is the annoying imp?" Inuyasha asked. "Ah-Un is not here. I sent Jaken back to the castle." Sesshoumaru stated. "Come stand next to me" Inuyasha uncertainly went to stand next to Sesshoumaru. He thought it strange when suddenly something that looked like a cloud pooled around their feet. When it was complete, it started to lift them up. Inuyasha lost his balance and grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist. Realizing what he had done, he looked up at Sesshoumaru. Two deadly eyes were staring straight at him. Inuyasha startled and he quickly let go of his brother. Only to lose his balance once more. Sesshoumaru caught him this time. Leaving his hand on Inuyasha's lower back. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat.

They flew for the entire day until Inuyasha noticed the sun was setting. His ears and nails retreated back and his hair turned black. Sesshoumaru hadn't noticed it until he suddenly smelled a human. He looked to his right and saw the little human shivering at his side. They were above the clouds, the sun was gone and he was human so he should be freezing, probably. Sesshoumaru sighed and started the descent.

He landed in a clearing. "Wait here, I'll get fire wood" Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha went and sat against a tree. Jumping in it isn't possible right now unfortunately. Sesshoumaru quickly came back and built a fire. "Sit by the fire, you'll warm up"

Inuyasha didn't say anything and sat by the fire. Sesshoumaru sat as well. "If you want to sleep" Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha bit his lip. He would control himself. No more yelling out in anger. He decided to just not react. Suddenly Sesshoumaru stood up "Looks like it'll be another busy night" _Another?_ Inuyasha thought, as he now too saw the demons approaching them. "Stay put" Sesshoumaru ordered.

One by one the demons fell prey to Sesshoumaru. Some got past him only to be hit in the back with a poisonous whip. But more and more kept coming. "Inuyasha, lay on the ground" he said. Inuyasha did as told. Sesshoumaru drew out his whip and made a perfect pirouette extending his whip he hit every demon around him. He just kept spinning. Inuyasha looked in awe. Sesshoumaru was beautiful. That stoic look of perfection on his face as he killed all his enemies with ease. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked around. Did he get them all? Inuyasha sat straight up and looked around him, when he spotted something.

"Behind you!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru quickly destroyed the demon trying to sneak up on him. But he did not notice the other one behind Inuyasha. "argh!" Sesshoumaru turned around and saw the demon holding his claws to Inuyasha's throat.

"D-don't move! I'll kill him!" the creature said. But Inuyasha quickly unsheathed Tetsaiga and stabbed him in his eye. However the claws had cut into Inuyasha's wrist. Sesshoumaru taking the opportunity, quickly jumped over Inuyasha and killed the demon. Inuyasha looked in horror. He had been cut. His blood spilling. He looked up to Sesshoumaru, pure rage was seen in his eyes. Inuyasha crawled backwards, was Sesshoumaru going to kill him now? Then Sesshoumaru ran towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to protect himself by covering his face with his arms. Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of his arm. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He was scared. He was going to die. _Tch, grab ahold of yourself. So what. You weren't supposed to be alive anyway._ He thought. Inuyasha stopped cowering. He did not look, his eyes were closed, as he accepted his fate. When suddenly something wet touched his wrist. He looked up. Fucking hell, Sesshoumaru was licking his wrist! Inuyasha drew back his hand and jumped away. "What the hell are you doing?!" But Sesshoumaru grabbed his wrist once more and licked up all the blood. Inuyasha could not get his hand free. He could only watch. His face was scarlet.

"This will help close up the wound." Sesshoumaru said. He then took off his yellow and purple sash and wrapped it around Inuyasha's wrist. Inuyasha was ..torn. This feeling he got of his older brother taking care of him and protecting him.. it was unbearable. It needed to stop.

Inuyasha stood up. "Let's just keep going to the demon. The sooner this is all over, the better." He then went to stand next to Sesshoumaru and grabbed hold of mokomoko. Already missing the heat of the fire. Sesshoumaru figured Inuyasha was right. Neither of them would sleep anyway so might as well go on. Sesshoumaru summoned the cloud once more and off they went

-o-

Please review!


	4. Acceptance

Sorry it took so long! I'm just not really sure about this chapter, hope I won't disappoint!

Chapter 4 Acceptance

It had been two days when the two dog demons finally reached the home of the old she-demon. It was a small castle, looking old and under kept, Inuyasha did not believe many people lived there. Sesshoumaru led the way to the entrance, Inuyasha was close behind. They soon entered the big hall.

"Lady Morike, are you present" Sesshoumaru asked. Suddenly a loud bang was heard as the main entrance doors shut behind them. And one by one so did the other doors and windows in the hall. They were shut in. Sesshoumaru stayed stoic and waited for the perpetrator to show himself.

"My oh my, Sesshoumaru. You walked right into this one." Came a voice. Sesshoumaru sighed "It's mother" to Inuyasha.

"Really Sesshoumaru, I did not think my son could be such an idiot. Off course this would be the first place you go. But what I don't get. Why would you go through all this trouble to even try? The solution to all this is standing right next to you."

Sesshoumaru did not respond.

"Honestly Sesshoumaru" the lady grew frustrated "Why won't you just kill him? You have always hated him. You never thought of him as family, so why the hesitation now?"

Inuyasha looked down. Kazehime was right, Inuyasha knew this from the start. By killing him it would all be over, this was all pointless. For what reason was he being kept alive? To walk with Sesshoumaru forever?

"She's right Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said. He looked up at Sesshoumaru. The Daiyoukai saw the sadness in his brother's eyes before he had quickly hidden it.

"See, even the hanyou knows his life isn't worth fighting for. Just kill him already and I'll let you out. And don't try anything stupid, you know Morike's barriers are unbreakable." She said. But was met with silence.

"Honestly Sesshoumaru, you disappoint me!" She yelled.

"Inuyasha, try the red Tessaiga" he ordered. "Wha- why? What the heck has gotten into you? Why won't you just kill me!" Inuyasha screamed. "You hate me remember! What's stopping you?" It's not like he wanted to die, but he couldn't handle Sesshoumaru treating him this way. He didn't like this situation and he didn't want to be stuck in it.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Just do it, Sesshoumaru"

"He's just a hanyou!"

"Sesshoumaru!"

"SILENCE" Sesshoumaru said. His youkai pouring into his voice. It was enough to shut everyone up at once.

' _You're my brother. Blame it on my human heart'_

Sesshoumaru turned around and walked straight to Inuyasha. ' _This is it'_ Inuyasha thought. But he did not cower away. No, he would face it. This was for the best. Sesshoumaru came closer. He stopped walking when he was standing an inch away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stood there limply as Sesshoumaru stared at him. Sesshoumaru had seen it in his eyes. He was ready for him to kill him. But he did not want that.

He spoke softly, "Use red Tessaiga". Inuyasha was dumbfounded. His thoughts were racing and he had no idea what he should do. He decided to just listen to Sesshoumaru for now. Unsheathing the Tessaiga he poured his will into the blade. Tessaiga started to synchronize with him and pulsated. The blade took a blood red color. Inuyasha wasn't sure about this. Would he be strong enough? Suddenly a hand came to rest on his shoulder. He looked around and met Sesshoumaru's eyes. Expressionless as usual, but somehow a bit warmer. Sesshoumaru nodded to him and headed for the door. In one jump he had reached it. He used his whip of light and attacked the door, making the barrier visible. Inuyasha ran after him and used the red Tessaiga. As soon as the blade made contact a current of electricity flowed through Inuyasha. A bloody scream was torn from his throat. But he stood his ground.

"This pains me Sesshoumaru. You have become like your father. Why would you both go through so much trouble for this one half demon? Have you come to care for him? you, the one who hates every being that shows weakness. Do you love him?" she sneered. "Well do you Sesshoumaru? Tch pathetic. Well then do what you want. I wash my hands of you." She said.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt the barrier weaken. He took his chance and threw every ounce of power in the next attack. Not giving up when once more electrocuted, Inuyasha broke through the barrier. His legs were no longer able to hold him up. He fell forewords. Inuyasha felt his mind slipping away into unconsciousness. A strong arm wrapped around Inuyasha's stomach. Carrying him away through the sky.

-o-

Inuyasha awoke a few hours later with the smell of fresh meat cooking over a fire. As he sat upright he saw Sesshoumaru sitting on the other side of the fire. He was making something.

"What are you making?" Inuyasha asked. He sat upright and stretched his arms and back.

"Just an herbal mix." Sesshoumaru stated as he poured hot water over the herbs. "Here, drink this. The meat is also ready" Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha stood up and went to sit next to Sesshoumaru. He took the drink and drank it in one go. "bleh, tastes like that awful stuff Kaede always gives me." He then grabbed some meat and dug in. when the two had eaten their fill, an uncomfortable silence fell.

"So.. are we going to talk about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Talk about what?"

"Are you fucking serious? That was your mother wanting me dead! And even though that's not a big surprise, you went against your mother and refused to kill me! Again!" Inuyasha ranted. Sesshoumaru stayed quiet. Inuyasha sighed and calmed down a bit.

"I don't get it Sesshoumaru.. but you know, I'm tired of this shit. I don't care anymore. Let's just do whatever you want and get it over with. So I can get the hell away from you." With that Inuyasha stood up and started walking. His legs were still a bit weak, but Inuyasha could feel the herbs were making him stronger already.

Sesshoumaru stood quietly and walked after Inuyasha. He chose not to speak, for honestly he didn't know what to say. He has wanted Inuyasha dead all his life, but somehow that just wasn't an option anymore. He knew he'd never use the weapon so he had no reason for keeping Inuyasha alive. So why? Sesshoumaru grew tired of his own thoughts and chose not to think about it anymore. The hanyou was right, let's get this over with.

"So what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"We will visit the she demon once more. I doubt my mother has lingered there." Sesshoumaru stated. They walked back to the caste.

"So that's your mother eh.. must've been fun growing up" Inuyasha said after a long uncomfortable silence. Sesshoumaru glared at him but answered;

"My mother is highborn and therefore very strict. However she is also the queen of the Western lands and takes her job in protecting it very seriously. As for being a mother.. She wants her children to be the perfect heirs. Training them like puppets. But her motherly instincts are also very strong. When something or someone wants to hurt her children or family, she will do anything to stop it." Sesshoumaru sighed – looking into the distance as if remembering the past.

"ohh.. wait, children?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded

"Do you remember Hokuto and Gakuto? They are not her blood, but she took them in when their mother died. Raising them as her own. I did not mind, it took a bit of the attention away from me."

"But you said she is the queen? Then you are not the lord of the Western lands?"

"So many questions.." Sesshoumaru sighed. "Officially my mother is still ruling lady until I return and take my place as Lord. However everyone knows I can do so whenever I so choose, and thus call me Lord already."

"So why don't you.. you know, claim your place" Inuyasha asked honestly

"I wanted to see the world first before I was bound to that place. Even though I will go there soon, I was not yet in the mood for ruling my lands, taking a mate and creating offspring."

"Not in the mood, huh. Such an arrogant thing to say. Here, you could have everything anyone has ever wanted and you say you weren't in the mood for it.. you prick." Sesshoumaru could have everything while Inuyasha had nothing. And he said he 'wasn't in the mood for it'. Inuyasha was pissed, he kept quiet for the rest of the way.

They once more entered the small castle. This time they got further than the entrance hall. They entered a small room where an old lady was sitting at a table. She wore a dark red hood that covered most of her body, a thick slimy tail came from underneath it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please forgive me." She simply said.

"Can you help us?" he simply asked, not acknowledging the apology.

The woman stood up. "Well my lord, that depends." She said with a soft voice. "I can adjust the current spell I put on it, but not completely change it. The only way to help is to change the key. This would mean the blood of another or maybe an object of some sort. But demons will keep chasing it. What would you have me do?" she asked with a coy smile.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha.

"Well that's a tough one.." Inuyasha said. "it'll have to be something you carry with you. Something that's always by your side. After all, that's where it's the safest. The demons will keep chasing you for it." Inuyasha stated, not realizing the compliment he gave Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was thinking. Something that was with him at all times? He had no such things. He had his swords, but if they were to break, then what? He could just use his own blood.. "use my blood" he finally said.

"I am sorry lord Sesshoumaru, I should have been more precise. Your father liked playing games. It has to be the blood of a human, or at least part human." She said as she looked at Inuyasha. "Your brother, my lord, does have a demonic aura, however his human side makes it possible for him to be the key. For the object it does not matter whether it be made by human or demon, as long as there is no demonic aura in it." Sesshoumaru was angry. Damn his father and his stupid games.

"Then you are of no use to me" Sesshoumaru said and turned to walk away.

"Hey wait a minute!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after him. They left the castle and went into the woods. They ended up in the same clearing they were earlier. Neither of them spoke. Sesshoumaru went to sit against the tree, thinking. Inuyasha thought to let him be and went to gather some firewood. When he came back, Sesshoumaru sat exactly as when he left him. When Inuyasha had started the fire, he went to sit by it. Sesshoumaru still hadn't said anything.

"So.. what will you do now?" he asked. Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

Inuyasha sighed. "There is only one option left. You certainly aren't going to take me with you for the rest of your life."

Sesshoumaru looked up at the idea, as if it was to most simple and logical conclusion to come to. "Why not? Come with me to the castle" he said. Inuyasha, eyes wide, stared at Sesshoumaru. He did not seem to be jesting. The surprise quickly shifted into anger however.

"Goddammit Sesshoumaru! Why won't you just kill me already! Now you want to lock me up in your fucking castle?! What kind of sick, fucking ARGH!" Inuyasha stomped over to Sesshoumaru. He took his hand a laid Tessaiga in it, with the sheath of course. "Now, think of protecting Rin from the weapon. It's easy just do it!" Inuyasha sat in front of Sesshoumaru. His eyes wide open and determined.

"Why do you want to die?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha, first taken aback, said; "Are you joking? Haven't I proved by surviving that I don't want to die? But, I'm tired. I can't keep up with this shit anymore. Constantly being chased - wanted dead. Losing everyone I care for. What do I have left to live for?" Sadness in his eyes. Sesshoumaru looked confused.

"Kagome and Kikyo are gone. Miroku and Sango have a family now. Naraku is gone. There is nothing for me to do. I don't want to wander around alone. The whole world hates me, I have nowhere to go. I'm tired.. because I spent my entire life running from you or crawling away while still barely alive. I don't want to run anymore.."

Sesshoumaru saw the sadness and hurt in Inuyasha's eyes. He didn't want to kill Inuyasha. He knew why now. He threw Tessaiga to the ground. Startling Inuyasha with the sudden motion. He threw his arms around him and enveloped him in a hug.

Inuyasha's face tightly against Sesshoumaru's neck, the strong scent of his brother overwhelmed him. Sesshoumaru was hugging him. At first Inuyasha was shocked. He didn't trust it and tried to get out. "Sesshoumaru! Let me go!" But Sesshoumaru held him tightly. "shh.. let me hold you, little brother" Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. The way he said 'little brother' was so soft and full of feeling, nothing like the cruel words he had said before. Inuyasha felt tears welling up in his eyes and pushed his face into Sesshoumaru's neck. His arms hanging limply.

They stayed like that for a few hours, until Sesshoumaru was certain Inuyasha had fallen asleep. Only then did he decide to address the intruder.

"What do you want now?" He asked his mother.

"My my, Sesshoumaru.. so this is what you have chosen. To keep a hanyou by you side for the rest of your life?" she sighed.

"This _hanyou_ is my brother. He may stay with me for as long as he wants." Kazehime was shocked by her son's change of heart. She never held the same hatred towards the boy as her son did, but she didn't particularly like him either. What was so special about him? But with this, Sesshoumaru has recognized the boy as his younger brother, which meant he was no longer an outcast.

"Will you take him with you then, to the castle?" She asked him. "In the castle he will be safe. But you cannot keep him locked up there forever. I do not know much about this boy, but he does not seem to be the type that can sit still for very long" She said while caressing Inuyasha's head. Sesshoumaru was shocked. His mother was touching Inuyasha in a gentle way, voluntarily. And it was barely noticeable but she even had a small, soft smile on her lips. She couldn't resist the urge to touch the furry ear on top of Inuyasha's head. "I believe you both got that from your father."

"He will come to the castle, at least for now. When all the commotion about the weapon has calmed a bit, we can discuss what we will do." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Very well my son. I will go on ahead and prepare for your arrival."

"Mother, you confuse me. I thought you would not allow me to do this. Opening our home to a hanyou. Father and Izayoi's son, no less." Sesshoumaru said.

"What is done is done. You have accepted that boy as your brother and as such he will be your prince and heir. At least until you have your own offspring. I am no fool, Sesshoumaru. I see now how much you care for the boy. If Inuyasha enters the palace, I shall be as a mother to him. It is 200 hundred years too late, but maybe he still needs one." With that she left.

Sesshoumaru stared in awe at his mother. He was surprised, in a pleasant way. It had been a long time since he had seen his mother be so, well motherly. Sesshoumaru was remembering the conversation when he felt the hanyou begin to stir. Inuyasha was still lying against him. Head on his chest. Legs entangled. Inuyasha nuzzled his mokomoko and took a deep whiff. Suddenly he sprang awake when he noticed whose scent it exactly was. He realized he was lying on top of Sesshoumaru and quickly crawled back.

"I-I'm sorry" he mumbled, cheeks flushed.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha's ears where lying flat on his head. "I have decided to go back to the castle. I want you to come with me. My mother is already making the necessary preparations." Sesshoumaru said.

"Wh-what? Your mother?" Inuyasha looked surprised "come with you and do what exactly? Scrub the floors and walk the dogs, that kinda stuff? Or.. will I be locked up?" he asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. You will enter the palace as my brother, you will not be bothered with such menial tasks. We will have to think of something for you to do, so you won't get bored." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. "So I won't be a prisoner or anything?"

"I would rather you stayed at the castle, at least until all the commotion has died down. After that we can discuss what to do next. I also do not want to let you go outside without me by your side, for now. But inside the castle you are free to do as you like, It will be your home too, after all.

 _Home_

Inuyasha looked down, bangs covering his eyes to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. When he thought he calmed down he looked at Sesshoumaru and asked that question.

"Why?"

"Why?" Sesshoumaru repeated, not understanding the question.

"Why now? You never saw me as you brother. You've hated me all my life. You tried to kill me so many times.."

"I myself do not know the exact reason, suffice to say, my feelings for you have changed. They are no longer filled with contempt and hatred. But are of a more warm and familiar kind." He paused before he said; "Blame it on my father's blood." It was a joke of some sort. But it got the message across. His father, their father, was capable of loving humans and hanyous. And with this Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha the he was capable of the same.

A comfortable silence fell. Inuyasha needed time to let everything sink in. But was soon interrupted when Sesshoumaru spoke. "Have you decided then?"

"I will come with you. However if it doesn't go according to plan, we will have to go with plan B."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Let us not think about that, for now."

They stood up and Inuyasha went to stand next to his brother. A cloud formed at their feet. Inuyasha held on tight to mokomoko as they rose to the air. "The castle is quite near. We will be there by sundown tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said.

-o-

They arrived on the steps to the palace the next day. Lady Kazehime was waiting for them at the top.

"Sesshoumaru, how marvelous to finally see you back home" Kazehime said enthusiastically. "And Inuyasha, welcome to the palace! Come, come inside!" Kazehime led the way inside with Sesshoumaru and a reluctant Inuyasha following her.

"Why is she suddenly so nice?" Inuyasha whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"I have accepted you as my brother now. Killing you is no longer an option" Sesshoumaru said. But Kazehime explained; "I simply wanted to do what was best for the country. Seeing as Sesshoumaru had not yet grown fond of you, it was the easy way out. However you are now Inuyasha, brother to Lord Sesshoumaru. I, myself and everyone in this castle will now make sure of your safety."

Inuyasha was confused. She said that but she probably didn't feel anything with it. It reminded him of the deceitful nobles surrounding his mother sometimes. Well whatever, Inuyasha gathered she couldn't hurt him anymore, at least for now.

"Well then, Sesshoumaru, I trust you still know where to find your room. I had the room next to yours prepared for Inuyasha. It is a little bit small, but it was the best we could do on such short notice. We will prepare another one in due time."

"Thank you, mother" With that Sesshoumaru walked towards their rooms, Inuyasha silently following. Okay, so he got a room. Inuyasha didn't know what to expect. Looking around him, everything seemed so big. The walls white, filled with all sorts of paintings, it was hard to believe he was actually walking in a castle. This couldn't be a dream right? Sesshoumaru suddenly halted in front of a door.

"I believe this will be your room for now" Sesshoumaru said as he opened the door. He stepped aside so Inuyasha could enter. Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes.

"You call this small?!" He said baffled. He walked in further to explore. There was a queen sized bed on the right with a wardrobe and mirror. To the left there stood some bookcases and two big comfy chairs. It even had a small fire place!

Sesshoumaru could see Inuyasha ears flick with excitement. " _Good, he likes it"_

"Through that door you will find the bathroom. You can freshen up for dinner there. I'll be back in a little while to get you." With that Sesshoumaru left the room. To go to his own probably.

Inuyasha went to the bed. It was so big. It had a soft fur on top of it and a lot of pillows. Inuyasha had never slept in a bed before. Sure he had sometimes slept in a futon in Kaede's hut, but never in a soft, fluffy bed. Suddenly Inuyasha huffed. " _Ridiculous. What am I getting all excited for? It's just a bed. Don't get used to it._ " with that thought he turned to the bathroom.

The bathroom was also very beautiful. Big yet cozy. With warm colors and a dimmed light. Inuyasha turned towards a table holding a bowl of water. He washed his face and hands. He went back into the room again. He was all done. He wondered how long it would take Sesshoumaru to come get him. Other than that little washing up there wasn't anything else that he should be doing right? Inuyasha looked at Tessaiga. Yeah it would be safer with it at his side, no doubt. Inuyasha went to the sitting area.

He looked at the bookcase. It had a lot of books in it. Inuyasha grabbed one with a nice red color. On the front was a beautiful picture of some sort of bird engulfed by fire. Or was it fire in the form of a bird? Inuyasha opened the book and randomly searched for some pictures. The symbols wouldn't mean anything to him anyway.

The pictures in the book were beautiful. A true artist must have painted these. Inuyasha was so mesmerized by the pictures that he did not notice Sesshoumaru standing behind him.

"Does the book interest you?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha yelped and dropped the book. "Sesshoumaru, geez you scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that" Inuyasha said nervously. Sesshoumaru looked at him, still expecting an answer.

"ehh not really... I just haven't really seen that many books in my life." He said as he put the book back on the shelf and turned towards Sesshoumaru. "Wow. I don't think I've ever seen you in anything other than your armor before." Inuyasha said as he looked upon Sesshoumaru. He was wearing a kimono of a dark blue color, no armor, but mokomoko was safely on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru was surprised to see Inuyasha in the same clothes but figured Inuyasha probably didn't know anything about dining etiquette. Inuyasha also still had Tessaiga with him, whereas Sesshoumaru left his swords in his room. But Inuyasha felt safer with it, so Sesshoumaru let it be.

"Mother is expecting us in the dining hall. Shall we." Sesshoumaru said as he led the way. Inuyasha followed. When they arrived, Kazehime, once more, welcomed them graciously. She had changed into a silky white kimono with pink flower petals on them. She had the same fur as Sesshoumaru, only hers was like a boa lying on her arms, making her look gracious and noble.

The room was big and white. With great paintings on the wall. Statues in the corners. The table was long and filled with all kinds of food. Bread, fruit, meat - cooked and raw. Kazehime took Inuyasha's hand and led him to sit next to the head of the table. She herself then went to sit across from him as Sesshoumaru took his place at the head.

"No one will join us for dinner today. I thought tonight should be just the three of us" Kazehime said.

"Indeed" was Sesshoumaru's reply. Suddenly two waiters came into the room. One poured wine into their glasses while the other served them some soup. Inuyasha looked at them with interest. These people, no these demons, were nicely dressed in a uniform. They were serving him, a half demon. And they didn't speak. Inuyasha expected them to growl or frown at him at least but, nothing.. Kazehime saw the worry in his eyes.

"Do not worry my boy. You will get used to all this in no time" she said as she took a sip of her wine. Inuyasha looked at his plate. Such beautiful china and cutlery. He carefully sniffed the broth. It smelled really good. Inuyasha took a spoon and tasted it. First mistake, it was hot, very hot - burning his tongue. He quickly grabbed his glass of water and gulped it down.

Sesshoumaru and Kazehime looked at him baffled. "Does it not taste good?" she asked shocked.

"Hot" Inuyasha said, a bit blushing. Kazehime laughed at that. Even Sesshoumaru had a little grin before he continued eating. Inuyasha carefully took another spoonful. Now minding to blow on it a bit first. It tasted very good. It had all kinds of herbs in it, making it salty yet fresh.

They were all eating in silence, when Kazehime decided to break it;

"Would it be to imposing of me if I ask where this sudden relationship between you two comes from?" she asked. Both Inu's looked up at her, but gave no reply.

"Oh come now. You've fought each other all your lives. You do not expect me to believe you suddenly care for each other, just because you have spent some days together?" she tried again. "Come now. Where has your hatred disappeared to?" she meant no malice, she was truly curious. She knew very well how much Sesshoumaru despised Inuyasha and Izayoi. Many times she urged him to just leave him be, already an orphan and outcast, what more could you do to the boy? She did not necessarily like him either, that's why she had no qualms with killing him for 'the greater good'.

Inuyasha looked down. He did not know how to answer, but tried. "I'm the same as I've always been. It's the bastard that's suddenly changed." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru frowned. He had an idea where this came from, but why was he the only one affected?

"Through recent events, fate has made it so that Inuyasha and I are bonded." Inuyasha looked shocked at Sesshoumaru. What was he talking about?

"Inuyasha saved my life when father was about to end it" Kazehime's breath hitched. "And I have saved Inuyasha's life when he was cut at the entrance of the cave. It is my understanding, that when it so occurs, a bond is formed between the two youkai.

"I see." Kazehime said. "You are right my son. If this so happens, the two youkai in question will forever be bonded. We do not know as to why it happens. Maybe because of the mutual caring and protection we receive of the other. They will always trust and feel safest in each other's presence." She explained.

"I believe this is why my hatred for the hanyou has gone." He turned towards Inuyasha; "Inuyasha, the bond pulls us closer together. That is why my feelings for you have changed. I do not understand however, why your feelings have not?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Has your hatred for me not disappeared? Has it not become feelings of adoration? Why is it that you feel no different for me at all?"

Inuyasha covered his eyes with his bangs. The words on his tongue, but he could not utter them out.

" _because I never hated you"_

He looked up and with a quick 'excuse me' left the room. The Inu youkai watched him hurry out of the room. Kazehime looked at Sesshoumaru – his gaze still on the door. His face still as unreadable as ever.

"Tell me Sesshoumaru, why is it that your little brother had to save you from your father?" the Hime asked. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze towards his mother after a few moments. Sesshoumaru didn't show any emotion as he told his mother;

"I was killing Inuyasha." A slight tremor in his eyes. But his face stoic as ever. "If father had not intervened, Inuyasha would be dead right now."

"And I suppose your father was not amused by your actions."

"Indeed" he said. "Father was fueled by rage. Not just because of recent events but because I had never taken care of Inuyasha since he was a pup. He said that because of my pride I left my younger brother, a hanyou, all alone. The fact that Inuyasha did not even recognize him seemed to set him off. His youkai out of control, he punished me by suffocating me. He was truly enraged and would not have stopped. Inuyasha, though not even sure of his own actions, saved me. He left quickly after..

Father was released of his anger. He was laughing quite hard after that, I thought he was going hysterical. But now I understand. Father foresaw this. He knew I would change my look of Inuyasha."

"Your father knows his sons. This is why you should never underestimate him." She said. "Well then, if you'll excuse me. I am going to visit my new son. Your father was right. We failed that boy. Hated by both humans and demons we left him, a small child, to fend for himself.." Hurt in her eyes, Kazehime left the room. After having been in actual contact with Inuyasha, the guilt slowly started piling up. How could she leave a 7 year old hanyou alone in the wild? Her mate's second child, her son's baby brother..

Sesshoumaru sat alone, at the head of the table. His food almost untouched and his appetite gone. He looked at Inuyasha's plate. He had finished his soup, but had not eaten anything else either. Great family dinner..

-o-

Inuyasha had gone to his room. That question had caught him off guard. Every fiber in his being told him to go outside, but when he first arrived with Sesshoumaru he had noticed the lack of nature and the dozens of youkai guards around the palace. He figured his room would be more private. So here he was sitting in his big comfy chair with the red book in his lap, flipping through the pages and looking for the pictures. On one of the last few pages, he saw a picture of the firebird. Only instead of blazing and alive like it was on the cover, the bird looked old and tired. " _All stories have to end"_ Inuyasha thought. A few delicate knocks on the door woke him from his thoughts.

"Inuyasha, may I come in?" Kazehime asked. Inuyasha was surprised. He hadn't expected her to come here. He stood up to open the door.

"It's your own damn house.." he said.

"I was hoping we could have little chat" she said with a smile. Inuyasha wasn't sure what this was about but he opened the door further for her to enter. Kazehime went to the sitting area.

"Is the room to your liking?" she asked as she picked up the red book. "I would normally prepare a larger room for my guests but, aside from the lack of time, I believe a smaller room would be more to your liking. And this would also keep you close to Sesshoumaru."

"che, why would I want to stay close to Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha asked annoyed. Kazehime gave him a glance before discarding the question.

"Do you know what this book is about?" she asked.

"Not really.. I only know the bird dies at the end."

"Ah yes, but Inuyasha, do you know what kind of bird this is?" After receiving no reply she continued. "It is a phoenix." Inuyasha showed no look of understanding.

"The beauty of a phoenix is not only its appearance but its ability. When it has reached old age, the creature bursts into flame till its death." Kazehime opened the last page of the book, showing Inuyasha the picture on it. "but out of its ashes he is reborn. Starting its life anew, it represents new beginnings."

Inuyasha's face lit up as he saw the baby bird crawl out of the ashes. He wished he could read the story. But what he didn't understand was why Kazehime was telling him this.

"So have you come here to tell me a bedtime story or what?" he asked sarcastically.

"No Inuyasha. Although I believe I can help you with many things a mother would, I know you are too old for bedtime stories" she said with a smile.

"I came here to talk to you about your bond with Sesshoumaru. I believe I already explained how it ensues but Sesshoumaru asked a valid question, why you do not feel any different. I do not know the answer but I see two possibilities; one, because you are only half demon, this does not affect you in the same way it does us full-blooded demons. Or two, you have always felt that way about my son and have completely suppressed it. I will not ask you about your feelings for my son, this is something you can decide for yourself." She paused to let the words sink in.

"However Inuyasha. Whatever the case, I want you to know that my son is speaking true about his feelings. So please do not be scared about what I am about to tell you, for Sesshoumaru would never hurt you. These bonds are stronger than friendship. The two youkai in question feel safest with each other and will want to stay as close as possible. It is rare for the two youkai not to end up ..well mated." She said.

"So what are ya trying to say? There's no way that'll happen. We're both male and brothers for crying out loud."

"You have much to learn about youkai.. neither of those two facts form a problem for mating. It is normal. Sesshoumaru is an Alpha. He will make his move to seduce you at one point. He has not quite figured it out himself. You are not an alpha so either male or female, Sesshoumaru may court you. The only disadvantage of two males mating is the inability of creating offspring.

"How do you know I'm not an Alpha?" he asked insulted.

"I am a beta so I can sense you are not an alpha. We have that ability.

"Why are you telling me all this?" he asked

"I presume you have never had lessons in youkai mating and other things." She stood up and walked towards Inuyasha. Grabbing his hands she said; "I will do whatever I can to make you forgive me for leaving you all alone for so many years. I can never replace her, but let me be a mother for you now." One hand to his cheek, she said "I'm sorry for everything, if you ever need me, come to me" she gave a kiss on his cheek and bid him goodnight before she left.

Inuyasha stared at the closed door in shock. Sesshoumaru and him ..mated? There was no way right? Did Sesshoumaru's feelings truly change that much? It wasn't possible.. and if it was, it wasn't real. Inuyasha thought back to Sesshoumaru's question. Though he felt a lot more comfortable in the Daiyoukai's presence, his feelings hadn't changed. Inuyasha had never hated Sesshoumaru to begin with. He hated everything his brother had put him through. He hated his brother's prejudice. But he could never hate his only family. Sesshoumaru was different from him. Growing up with youkai, he had learned to despise humans and half-breeds. So when you learn that your father, the most powerful youkai of the western lands, has impregnated a human wench and died saving his abomination of a child, it's reasonable to get a bit pissed. Inuyasha had accepted that shallow way of thinking that both humans and demons seemed to possess.

Inuyasha had just always hoped that he could prove his brother wrong. Starting countless fights with him, the Daiyoukai never seemed to be impressed and Inuyasha always left wounded and humiliated. It just seemed to be a hopeless cause. Sesshoumaru did not accept weak things. That was a fact.

This bond had changed Sesshoumaru in a way that he eventually wanted to be mated with him? Did that mean Sesshoumaru loved him? Love.. Inuyasha had wished for his brother's love. But never in that way. He wanted his big brother. Inuyasha was not sure he could ever see a mate in him. What did mating with Sesshoumaru even mean? There certainly would be no romance or passion.. It would just be an official status. There would be no offspring and thus no need for rutting. But then what would be the point? If it was because of the bond that they wanted to stay close to each other, Inuyasha could also just stay by his side. Be his pack member, his comrade, his little brother.

A soft knocking interrupted his thinking. Inuyasha did not feel like opening so he simply said; "Come in".

The door opened to reveal Sesshoumaru. Closing the door behind him, the Daiyoukai went to sit in the other chair.

"I wanted to talk, if that is alright with you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Inuyasha answered. Sesshoumaru cut straight to the point.

"Inuyasha, about what I think of you, I can honestly say that I feel no resentment for you at all. In fact, the regret of how I treated you in the past is killing me. I wish I could make all your pain go away. If this is because of the bond, then so be it. But that does not make it any less real. Though I am truly grateful that it changed me." He paused.

"I have been thinking, the reason why you feel no different for me might be because before we saved each other, I killed you. Maybe this changed everything for you. It is ironic really. Fate seemed to turn things completely around. Instead of me hating you, I now love you, yet you feel no different. I guess this is my punishment.." Sesshoumaru said solemnly.

Inuyasha's eyes were full of shock when he heard the word love from Sesshoumaru's mouth. But he quickly had to rectify him.

"You're wrong, you know. The reason I feel no different is because I never hated you in the first place. I said it before, you're my brother. I hate everything you've done to me and I hate your prejudice. Maybe it's because I'm a hanyou but I can't hate you Sesshoumaru. You're the only family I have left." Inuyasha admitted.

"..I have always wanted to be by your side. To be the one you trusted and fought together with against our enemies. To have your back and for you to have mine. Eating dinner, laughing and sparring together. Doing that sort of stuff.."

Stopping his endless rattle, Inuyasha stood up. The book of the phoenix in his hand. He turned around, facing Sesshoumaru once more.

"Let's be like this phoenix. Your mom told me about it, it stands for new beginnings. Let this be ours. No more fighting, name calling and punching holes through stomachs. Seriously, that hurt." Inuyasha said jokingly.

Sesshoumaru stood up. Walking towards his brother, he put his hands on his shoulders.

"You are right, my sometimes wise little brother" He said with a grin. "Let this be a fresh start."

Brushing some hairs out of his face, he looked deep into the amber. They were so bright, full of fire. Sesshoumaru could drown in them. Those powerful eyebrows above them gave him character. They were similar to his father's. Though they made his father look powerful, Inuyasha's were different. Combined with those plump cheeks and soft lips, they gave him a softness neither Daiyoukai possessed. Though his skin had been wounded so many times by his own hand, not a scar had remained. Sesshoumaru remembered the scratch marks Inuyasha had on his cheeks, deep, blood red gashes. Not a trace was left. Sesshoumaru caressed his cheek, earning himself a startled look from Inuyasha. This brought him back to his senses.

"I shall let you rest for today. You must be exhausted after everything. You shall be woken up before breakfast. And Inuyasha, this is your room, including the books and clothes." Sesshoumaru said, letting go of the hanyou. He walked towards the door.

"Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha called him. The Daiyoukai turned around.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

".. Thank you" Inuyasha said softly. Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Sleep well, little brother" He said and left.

Inuyasha's eyes followed Sesshoumaru to the door, slightly blushing. This was unreal. But if this was a dream, Inuyasha wished he would never wake up. Turning towards the closet, Inuyasha ventured a look. When he opened it he was surprised by how many clothes were in it. There were many different pieces and colors. Inuyasha did not know where to begin. Was there one for sleeping? Rummaging through it, Inuyasha found a simple, light purple yukata. The color reminded him of Sesshoumaru. That should be good enough.

Taking the yukata, Inuyasha headed towards the bathroom. He took of the fire rat and dropped it somewhere in the corner with the rest of his clothes. Now standing bare in the bathroom, Inuyasha looked in the mirror. He had never really seen himself like this. He was smaller than his brother and slightly tanned. A subtle showing of his muscles gave him a strong look, but mostly he looked like any other teenage boy. Inuyasha posed in front of the mirror for a bit before putting on the kimono. It was light, not to hot. He wrapped the obi around his hips, not to tight though.

He looked down. His feet were filthy. He always walked barefooted, taking the filth of the earth with him everywhere he goes. If he was going to sleep in a bed, they should be clean. Inuyasha walked towards the water bowl and grabbed a cloth. Wetting it first, he used it to wash his feet. Afterwards, he dried them with a towel. Leaving the bathroom, Inuyasha walked towards the bed.

It was a big bed. Full with cushions and furs. Folding the blankets open, Inuyasha hopped in. It was so soft he felt like he was sitting on a cloud. The fabric was still fresh and cool. Inuyasha was lying in the middle of the bed, his face one the feathery soft cushions. A big smile on his face as he closed his eyes. He could get used to this. Inuyasha fell asleep with a happy feeling lifting a weight of his heart.

He was home.

-o-

Well that's it! Please review!


	5. Etiquette

Finally, here it is!

Chapter 5 Etiquette

The radiant light of the morning sun shined through the window, giving the whole room a soft orange glow. Inuyasha snuggled in his pillow, still not tired of the soft and warm bed. He had slept great in it. A long night of deep sleep and dreams, though he did not remember what he had dreamt about. The hanyou could get used to this., waking up every morning in a feathery soft bed. It beat sleeping in the trees. Inuyasha wondered how long he would stay here, to enjoy this. Maybe he shouldn't get used to the comfort just yet. It was all happening a little bit too fast. Who says Sesshoumaru wouldn't do another complete 180. Though Inuyasha desperately wanted to believe his brother and so, chose to do so. For now, Sesshoumaru had been sincere. If it were to change again, he would cross that bridge when he came to it. But.. if it could stay like this, that would be perfect.

His perfect morning harmony was suddenly disrupted however, when a youkai woman walked into his room. Walking towards the curtains she threw them open. "Good morning, young lord." She woke him. "Breakfast shall be ready soon. Shall I replenish the washing water for you?" she asked as she already walked towards the bathroom. Inuyasha followed her with wide eyes. Who the hell was that? Why did she suddenly enter his room?

"Hey! Who are you?" Inuyasha yelled after her, ready to grab Tessaiga. The woman returned however, completely calm, and bowed before him. "My name is Yona, my lord. I shall be your servant from now on." She said.

"M-My servant?!" Inuyasha yelled. Causing the youkai to jump. "What are you talking about. I don't need some servant!" Inuyasha said. What the fuck was going on?

"What is all this fuss so early in the morning?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked into the room. Yona immediately bowed to the Daiyoukai. "Good morning, my lord."

"What is the matter Inuyasha?" The Daiyoukai asked concerned. Though he could detect nothing wrong with him physically. Sitting on that big fluffy bed, with his yukata half open, Sesshoumaru had trouble peeling his eyes off of him. But Inuyasha seemed a bit shaken up.

"Sesshoumaru, I think this woman is confused. Suddenly barging in this room and calling herself my servant!" Inuyasha said.

"This woman has been appointed to be your servant, Inuyasha. She will wake you up and assist you as you see fit." Sesshoumaru said.

"Wa? I don't need some stinkin' servant! I can manage just fine on my own! Besides you shouldn't force a youkai to be the servant of a hanyou. That's just a bad joke." Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly.

Before Sesshoumaru could answer, the woman cut across. "Oh no, young lord! It is my pleasure to serve you. You are lord Sesshoumaru's brother and heir. It would be my honor to be your loyal servant. However if my lord is displeased with me.." she said, sadness in her face. Inuyasha was a bit taken aback. Heir? What did she mean by that? Inuyasha shook it from his mind, that was not the problem right now.

"The people residing in this house, whether they live here or are simply guests, have their own personal servant. You may order her what to do, and do not need to use her if you don't want to. Indeed if she is not of your preference, we can always switch with another."

"Order her? Like, wash my feet or fetch me food or something? I can do those things myself. There ain't nothing wrong with my hands."

"If you do not wish her to do that then she won't. In the meantime she shall wake you up every morning before breakfast and keep your room clean. If you desire anything else you may say so to her. You will get used to this, Inuyasha, give it time." He said with a hand on his brother's shoulder. "The water has been replenished, my lord" she said. "Do you wish for me to prepare some clothes?"

"Ain't nothing wrong with my own clothes." Yona bowed, "Very well my lord, if you need anything else." She said and left, a sad emotion in her eyes.

Inuyasha had difficulty grasping the situation. First the room with the bed then the servant. He felt like a king, but it was a bit too much for him. "You should have a talk with your personnel about me. I think they have their facts about me messed up."

"Did she insult you?"

"What, no, did you not hear her? With her 'heir to Sesshoumaru' and 'lord' in every sentence." Sesshoumaru closed the distance once more, a hand on the hanyou's cheek. "You are my little brother, Inuyasha, and second son to InuTaisho. I am the lord of these lands but have yet to get myself an heir. That's why by right, if anything were to happen to me, you are my successor." Sesshoumaru saw the fear in Inuyasha's eyes. "Do not worry about it for now. Nothing will happen to this Sesshoumaru so for now you are my second in command. When you are ready and if you want to, you may come to learn about this country and ruling it."

"You've lost your gods be dammed mind.." Inuyasha mumbled. "Are you telling me I'm some sort of prince? How can I go from half breed dirt to prince overnight?" He laughed darkly to himself, this was ridiculous he thought. Sesshoumaru saw in the eyes of his brother that this was a bit too much information for one day. He decided to change the subject. "I have never seen you in anything but your firerat before. Though the red suits you, this pale color also fits your features very well. Do you like this color?"

"It's just a color.." He blushed, it was the same color as the moon on the Sesshoumaru's forehead. Sesshoumaru smiled. "It is almost time for breakfast, go wash up, I shall wait for you." Inuyasha nodded and left for the bathroom. Washing himself was something he could do. Though he did not know what all the bottles of soap were for, Inuyasha chose one with a nice scent and washed himself. It was the mildest scent of them, it reminded him of the flower fields in summer. Deeming himself clean enough, Inuyasha dried himself off. He took the firerat that was now folded neatly on a table and put it on. As he left the bathroom, Sesshoumaru was waiting for him.

"You are ready then?"

"Yeah, let's go." They walked towards the dining hall together. Sesshoumaru was once again without his armor, while Inuyasha still carried Tessaiga with him. "Have you slept well?" Sesshoumaru interrupted the silence. "Yeah like a baby." Inuyasha smiled at him. "Good" Sesshoumaru smiled back. "It will take some time to get used to the castle and the servants, but I'm glad to find you feel comfortable in your room. You'll have one place to escape to when you feel a bit cornered, like last night. Although, you may also always come to this Sesshoumaru if anything troubles you."

"Thanks."

They entered the dining room to see they were the last to arrive. Kazehime had already taken her seat and smiled at her boys. Next to her sat two youkai Inuyasha had never seen before. As the brothers entered the room, the duo quickly caught the attention of the youkai. "Ah Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, good morning my boys. Have you slept well?" The question was left unanswered as Inuyasha stood nervously and Sesshoumaru kept besides him. "Lord Kumiya, master Taiyen, may I introduce you to my brother Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes went up in shock. Sesshoumaru had introduced him as his brother? Tears threatened to burst from his eyes but Inuyasha held them at bay. Sesshoumaru noticed the happiness on his face, and quickly his own mood went up as well.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lord." The two said as they stood up. They weren't very chatty towards the hanyou, but Inuyasha could detect no malicious thoughts or looks. He gave a slight nod towards the youkai and walked to his seat when Sesshoumaru offered it. As soon as Sesshoumaru sat at the head, everyone sat down again, servants came in with food. Having eaten little last night, Inuyasha was quite hungry. The servants served Sesshoumaru first, then Inuyasha and Kazehime and finally the two guests. Inuyasha wanted to dig in but tried to eat as calmly and decent as possible. The food was delicious. The two guests started a conversation with Sesshoumaru about the eastern lands while Inuyasha quietly listened. After a while his eyes fell on the lady in front of him. Kazehime was staring at him.

"How was your first night here?" she asked him quietly. "The beds here are really soft, It felt like sleeping on a cloud." Inuyasha grinned. After last night he appreciated the woman a bit more. Although she seemed hell bend on killing him before, it was like she was the complete opposite right now. Inuyasha did not completely trust it but the feeling she gave him was too good to ignore. It was the warmth of a mother. "Do you think you can make a home here?" Inuyasha remembered to swallow his food before answering, a little something Kagome used to scold him about. "If you'll have me.." he answered. When he thought about it, he didn't want to leave. Maybe he will come to hate this place in time but for now it was the only place that wanted him. He had a roof above his head, a family and there were no humans here that pass to quickly from this world. He just hoped the youkai in this palace did not mind his presence. He did not want to cause trouble, Inuyasha was used to leaving places he was not wanted. He looked at the two guests, they were happily chatting away with each other. They did not seem to mind his presence one bit. "And have you thought about what we talked about yesterday?" she said softly. Inuyasha blushed, remembering her words about mating. He shook his head, he had not figured that out yet. "Even after what you said, I still find it hard to believe. Besides, right now I'm happy the way things are."

"I'm happy to hear so, little brother. But I wonder what it is you do not believe?" Inuyasha blushed, he could not repeat what he and his mother had talked about last night. Looking pleadingly at Kazehime, he urged her to answer for him. "I just told him that I expect he will be a great warrior, maybe even you general in the future. I trust in his abilities. From what I've heard, Inuyasha seems to be quite powerful, despite being only half demon."

"I have also heard great stories about lord Inuyasha." Lord Kumiya, the bear youkai said. "I heard you defeated Ryuukotsusei the dragon, an enemy even your father had trouble in dealing with." Inuyasha blushed.

"Inuyasha has defeated many powerful demons, including the hated hanyou Naraku. It was by Inuyasha's hand, with the help of a miko, that the sacred jewel was destroyed. That thing was making many youkai insane and uncontrollable." Sesshoumaru said with pride. "You had a hand in it too, you know" the hanyou retorted. If it wasn't for you, Magatsuhi would still possess my bones."

"Actually little brother, you came out of that one all on your own. To be honest, I was surprised, the others were not able to break free on their own. How did you manage to do it?" Everyone listened intently, they had heard stories of the battle and to be able to hear it from the two champions themselves was an honor. Inuyasha blushed again; "I eh.. kinda woke up when I smelled your blood." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "I realized I was hurting people and I didn't want that." Feeling the heat from the stares, Inuyasha quickly continued. "I'm just lucky our old man left such a powerful sword behind." He said with pride. "It has always been helpful in keeping my mind sane. The fact that you had drawn Tenseiga instead of Bakusaiga was probably also a smart thing to do, though you could've just killed me. Father's youki pulsing through the blades called to my own and made it fight back, that made me realize my surroundings and what I was doing."

"You truly are magnificent, lord Inuyasha." Kumiya said. "Indeed" Sesshoumaru agreed. After a while everyone was done eating. The two guests had other things to do so they quickly left the table. "Lady Kazehime, thank you for your hospitality." Kumiya said. "Lord Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru, it was an honor."

"Well then, Inuyasha, how about I give you a tour of the castle? Sesshoumaru has a busy day ahead of him." Kazehime offered. Inuyasha nodded and stood up. Sesshoumaru unconsciously put his hand on his shoulder. "Have fun, little brother. I shall see you in the afternoon." With that the Daiyoukai parted ways with them.

"Who were those youkai?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lord Kumiya reigns in the mountains up north. I had some business to discuss with him yesterday and after that he decided to spend the night before heading back home. Things like this will happen more often." She explained. "Does it bother you?"

"No.. They were really nice" he said. Kazehime smiled.

"Come, there is much to see."

Kazehime took point, leading Inuyasha towards the gardens. She figured he would like to see what kind of nature they could offer him. Inuyasha followed her quietly. He wanted to ask her what Sesshoumaru was doing right now.

"Hey uhm.. miss, what is Sesshoumaru doing right now?"

"My my, what a sweet child you are.." Kazehime grinned. "I suppose asking you to call me mother would be too much to ask." Inuyasha blushed. "Now that Sesshoumaru has become lord of these lands, he needs to take up on all the affairs of this land. Ruling takes time and effort, which is one of the reasons he resented it so much."

"I thought you were the queen?" Inuyasha asked, these affairs were difficult to understand..

"Yes but now that Sesshoumaru has finally come home, he has taken the position from me. In a few days we shall hold a gathering and make the official announcement." She pondered about telling him he would be introduced as well, but let it be. He could do nothing but worry about it after all. "You will have to attend as well and so I will take it upon myself to teach you as much about etiquette and formal events as I can in such short time."

"What? Me, attending a formal party? You gotta be kidding me!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"I'm afraid not. Now that you are officially part of this family, it is only right for you to be there at your brother's inauguration. Don't worry my child, you'll be fine. I shall try not to leave your side." Seeing Inuyasha's nerves had not settled a bit, Kazehime tried to change the subject."Now then, let's start with the gardens shall we. We have a lot to learn and not much time." She said as she led the way once more. Inuyasha's ears popped up at the mention of the gardens. He followed swiftly, an invisible tail wagging behind.

Leading Inuyasha through the halls, they came upon a great, beautifully arched door. The servants had opened it already, because of the nice weather, letting the warm sunlight flow into the castle. The whites of the walls and floors were enlightened and seemed to glow. When they stepped through the doors, Inuyasha had to shade his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. When he felt the grass under his feet, he suddenly looked up. He was shocked to find trees, plants and even a small pond. They were on a floating castle, how was this possible? Although the fact that it was floating was already magical itself. Inuyasha's ears were perked on top of his head.

"I see it is to your liking, I'm glad" Hime smiled. They walked further into the garden, following the path leading through the entirety of it. While walking she gave Inuyasha short lessons. Although she and Sesshoumaru did not mind, Inuyasha could not talk as he was used to when in the presence of all the youkai nobles. He needed to keep his behavior in check, though still be himself of course.

"Our guests will gather in the throne room, where they shall await our arrival. We shall be announced and Sesshoumaru's new title as well. After that, there will be a short period of socializing before we head towards the dining room." Kazehime said. Come with me." walking through the castle once more, this time headed to the throne room, Kazehime showed him the way. They entered another beautiful room, full of lights and paintings. The walls were white and gold, statues stood in every corner and at the end of the room was a small podium with some golden clad chairs. The chandeliers were full of candles and Inuyasha could not imagine what it would look like if they were lit.

Kazehime told him how the entire ordeal would take place, where Inuyasha would stand and what to do. "You will probably find yourself bored, but in time you'll learn what to talk about with other youkai." She knew Inuyasha would probably feel really uncomfortable that night. A lone half demon in a room filled with full blooded ones. She respected the boy for the courage he had shown so far. Kazehime taught the boy many things after that. There wasn't enough time to learn everything, but she was an efficient teacher, teaching him as fast and good as possible, only the things he needed to know for now. It was only when a servant interrupted them, saying that dinner would be ready soon, that they stopped the training.

"Well Inuyasha, I am pleased to say you are mastering it quite fast. You are a good student."

"You ain't to shabby yourself, y'know. If it weren't for you, I'd make a big fool out of myself at the party." Inuyasha thanked her, Kazehime smiled at the comment.

"Well then, I shall go and get ready for dinner. You know the way to your room by now right?" Receiving a nod, she left. Inuyasha stared after her before leaving for his own room. After quickly freshening up, Inuyasha left for the dining hall again. He was the first to arrive, not sure what to do, Inuyasha kept standing in the door opening. When he looked behind him, he saw a familiar youkai walking passed him. She gave a formal greeting before continuing walking. "Ah wait, Yona, it was right?" she nodded. "I'm sorry for earlier, I'm really not used to all this. I didn't mean to take it out on you or anything.." The youkai quickly turned and bowed deeply, making her crimson red hair fall in front of her face. "Oh no, my lord! I should be apologizing, barging into your room like that, I should not have assumed my lord was used to it." She stood up straight again. "Has my lord decided what to do with me yet?" She hesitated to ask.

"Let's just start over okay? I don't mind you waking me I suppose, but bathing and changing and stuff I can do on my own.." Yona happily agreed and bowed to him before she took off again. When Inuyasha turned around, he was shocked to find the Daiyoukai and Lady watching him. "What?" he asked. The Daiyoukai grinned and walked into the dining room.

"Well then Inuyasha, it is time to learn some dining etiquette." She said as she led him into the room. "First, no one will sit before the lord does. Second, no one will eat or drink before the lord does, Sesshoumaru has the lead. Well then, I as his mother and former ruler will sit to his right. You as his second in command and heir will sit to his left. Although, if Sesshoumaru were to mate, you would have to take the second seat." She said giving a knowing glance. "When everyone is done eating, no one may leave before Sesshoumaru does."

"So basically you get to decide our every move?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru grinned. "Basically" he said, earning a smirk from his little brother.

As they were sitting, and the food had been brought in, the three were enjoying their meal. Kazehime strictly telling Inuyasha when he was being to rash or improper. Seeing Inuyasha adjusting himself quickly, without complaint brought a smile to Sesshoumaru's face.

Inuyasha had noticed Sesshoumaru had been smiling a lot lately. Even though, a few days ago he had never seen him so much as grin before. The Daiyoukai always had that emotionless face on, you never knew whether he was happy or surprised or sad. Inuyasha couldn't say he minded this new Sesshoumaru, especially since his smiles always seemed to be directed at him.

"So what have you been doing all day, little brother?"

"We looked around the castle a bit, saw the gardens and the throne room, I think I kinda know my way around now. Meanwhile my brain's been stomped with etiquette and stuff. And geez, it really takes a lot of thinking before you guys can have fun..." Inuyasha smirked proudly.

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Hell yeah. It wouldn't surprise me if there were rules about how to change clothes or scratch your butt.." laughing at the statement, the two nobles looked at their hanyou.

"You are a treasure, Inuyasha." The princess said. Blushing at the statement, Inuyasha tried to move on. "When is this thing anyway?"

"The day after tomorrow." Inuyasha dropped his chopsticks at that. "Say what now?" fear seized him as he started to panic, there was no way he'd be ready by then.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Kazehime assured him.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru agreed. Inuyasha felt relieved that even Sesshoumaru seemed to have faith in him. "Well then I shall retire for the night. I will see you tomorrow." The Daiyoukai said as he stood up and left the room.

"Are you sure you want me there? I mean, I don't want you to be embarrassed because of me." Inuyasha mumbled.

"My dear Inuyasha, nothing would make me more proud than to see the two sons of my late husband standing side by side. This is no excuse for our past but, I have never been angry with your mother or your birth. To be honest, I was happy you were there. Sesshoumaru is a lonely creature, he needs someone to be his equal."

"Equal? Miss, have you forgotten how many times that guy has wiped the floor with me? Besides, he's a damn Daiyoukai and I'm a hanyou." There was no sadness in his voice. Inuyasha had accepted the fact that he was a hanyou and he was proud of it. It would not make him any less of a man nor warrior.

"Maybe you are not his equal in terms of rank or strength, but you are also a son of Inutaisho. Your human blood has weakened your youki in many ways, but has given you strength in others. For example, the fact that you are here."

Inuyasha looked confused at the princess. Was she praising his human blood?

"My son has hurt you in innumerable ways, almost killed you as it were. I have never met a youkai as strong as you, that you were able to forgive him speaks more of strength than anything else I have ever encountered." She moved up to the hanyou and caressed his cheek. "Your heart is strong, little one. Let that decide who you are."

Inuyasha had to stop the tears in his eyes. To be acknowledged by this woman, Sesshoumaru's mother, was nothing short of a miracle. Though weary at first, Inuyasha truly believed this woman was gentle and kind, fierce when needed to be, but most of all a great mother.

"Thanks.." he said. Kazehime smiled at the lost son, he was very cute indeed. "Shall I walk you to your room?" she offered. Inuyasha nodded.

Though it was not necessary anymore, Inuyasha knew the way now, Kazehime enjoyed walking with the boy. His presence was ..comforting. Even though he was walking in a castle full of youkai -barefooted, she noted- and was being taught all kinds of etiquette, the boy was calm and he seemed to be happy even. This must be the bond, Kazehime thought, he trusted Sesshoumaru to keep him safe.

"I was wondering, Inuyasha, you seem to feel perfectly at ease here. Is this because Sesshoumaru is here?" Inuyasha halted his walking at the sudden question. He seemed to be thinking real hard before he answered.

"I don't know if it's this bond or something, but I believe Sesshoumaru won't hurt me anymore. Other than that, the fact that I have a brother now.. it makes me happy."

"How mean.. am I not worth anything to you?" she teased. Inuyasha smiled gently. "I don't remember much of my mom but I feel her when I'm with you. You're the closest to a mother I have right now.. ah sorry that was stupid!" Inuyasha panicked. Calling the youkai queen the mother of a half breed wasn't a smart thing to do. Warm arms embraced him suddenly, his head held against the bosom of Sesshoumaru's mother. Inuyasha had managed to fully awaken Kazehime's maternal instincts. "My sweet boy.." she said patting his head. "Call me a mother whenever you need."

-o-

An hour later, Inuyasha was sitting in the big chair in his room. _His room_ , Inuyasha thought. He still couldn't get used to the fact he had his own room. He felt like it all belonged to Sesshoumaru, and it did. If he wanted he could take it all away from him again. The thought scared Inuyasha.

After the day being filled with lessons and etiquette, Inuyasha felt like he truly began to be part of the family though. You wouldn't put this much effort in a stray you wanted to throw away again later, right? The lessons were fun to learn, though Inuyasha couldn't imagine living the rest of his life like this. His brother did not seem to mind his personality, so he only had to be stuck up during such formal events right? Learning with Kazehime made him feel smart. Inuyasha had never had the chance to learn and show his intelligence, he wasn't stupid, he knew that. Looking at the books next to him, Inuyasha felt sad. More than anything, he wanted to learn how to read. Especially if he were to stand next to Sesshoumaru one day. Imagine your general not being able to read a map or written instructions. He would be a laughing stock.. but who should he ask? Immediately Yona came into mind. The girl didn't have much to do seeing as Inuyasha refused too much service from her, this would be perfect. The girl seemed nice, Inuyasha liked how she had remade the bed and had lit the fire in the fireplace. Inuyasha decided he would ask her the next morning.

Standing up, Inuyasha prepared to go to bed when a soft knocking sounded on the door. Surprised to have such a late visitor, Inuyasha opened the door. He was surprised even more to find Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Good evening, little brother."

"Sesshoumaru." The hanyou looked confused. "I thought you had gone to sleep?"

"I had simply taken some time for myself in my own bedchambers. However, I desire a bath and wondered if you might be willing to accompany me?" the Daiyoukai asked.

"Oh" Inuyasha was surprised. His brother had invited him to bathe together? "Ehm.. yeah, sure?" Stepping out of the room, he closed the door behind him. Waiting for Sesshoumaru to take point, Inuyasha stood there nervously. He was with Kazehime a lot these days, but not so much with Sesshoumaru, alone. He did not know how to act.

Sesshoumaru took point. "There is a hot spring at the end of the hall." He clarified.

"A hot spring?" geez, what luxury, Inuyasha thought. Walking quietly after his older brother, Inuyasha tried to imagine what it would look like. He knew hot springs, of course, those things were a blessing in the colder months. In the winter, Inuyasha often found himself bathing in them, just to bring his toes back to life and his make claws movable again. but only when there was absolutely no one around. He didn't like the idea of being disturbed during his bath and fighting youkai naked.

After only a short while, they reached the room. Sesshoumaru opened the door and entered it first, leaving the door open for Inuyasha. Immediately, Inuyasha could feel the warmth of the steam on his face. Inuyasha thought it would be a room, but the door let to the outside. In the cool summer air, the steam could be seen rising from the spring. From the edge of the balcony, Inuyasha could see the view of a forest beneath them. Further away, he could see mountains covered in snow, with the glow of the already set sun lighting the distant sky. Admiring the view, Inuyasha had not noticed Sesshoumaru had already started undressing. Turning around, he found Sesshoumaru taking of his haori, leaving his chest bare. Inuyasha could not help but stare, his mouth agape and a flush covering his cheeks. He had never seen Sesshoumaru naked before, he was always so proud and tall in his pure white and armor, it was hard to imagine him otherwise. Sesshoumaru moved to his hakama, not noticing he was giving the hanyou the scare of his life. Inuyasha quickly turned around, covering his eyes.

"Geez, give me a warning next time would ya!" Inuyasha blushed. Sesshoumaru looked up towards the hanyou. He did not know what he was talking about until he saw the pink blush on the tip of his ears and the hand in front of his eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Sesshoumaru did not understand why Inuyasha was so embarrassed.

"We are both male here, little brother. There is no need for embarrassment." The Daiyoukai said as he stepped into the water. "Will you join me, or not?"

After hearing the water moving, Inuyasha figured it was safe to turn around again, now that Sesshoumaru was somewhat covered by the liquid. Only to realize he was standing there alone, the Daiyoukai staring at him and waiting for him to undress. His face scarlet, Inuyasha walked behind his brother, when out of his view, he started to undress. Sesshoumaru did not seem interested and did not look at him, only when the water rippled did Sesshoumaru look at the embarrassed hanyou. Sitting further away, hands between his legs to cover himself, shoulders hunched, Inuyasha looked the other way. Sesshoumaru was surprised by his brother's modesty.

"Have you never bathed with other people before?" the Daiyoukai asked. Inuyasha flinched.

"Uhm yeah with Miroku a couple of times.."

"Then why are you so embarrassed? You have seen and have been seen by other people before, furthermore, we have the same parts so there really is nothing to be embarrassed about."

Inuyasha looked at his brother. From what he could see, Sesshoumaru had a strong, well defined body. Pale skin covered in magenta marks, defined muscles and almost hairless. His brother was beautiful, of course he wasn't embarrassed..

"You and Miroku are two completely different kinds of people.. And besides, it's not like you and I are identical just because we both have a dick."

"Then you were not embarrassed when it was with the monk?"

"I had to get used to it with him too. It's just.. different with you. I never imagined to be in this situation with you and.. well it's no secret you hated almost everything about me, I don't exactly feel comfortable with being so ..vulnerable before you.

Sesshoumaru stood up after that confession, and walked towards the hanyou. His body completely visible, Inuyasha quickly averted his eyes again. "That is a lie. You are embarrassed more about seeing my body, not by having your own seen." Sesshoumaru said as he stood right in front of his little brother.

Embarrassed by his words, Inuyasha blushed. "Well it's not like I make a hobby out of staring at men's bodies!" the boy frowned. "Can ya sit down already?!"

"Inuyasha, I have no qualms with my body being seen, so you do not have to avert your eyes. I wish to be looked at when spoken to." Sesshoumaru lifted Inuyasha's chin, so that he had to look at him. "Get over your embarrassment, little brother. It's just me." with that he let go of him and went to sit down next to him.

Inuyasha's face was crimson red as he stared straight ahead. His brother had told him to look at him, but Inuyasha still hesitated. It's true that he was not only embarrassed about being seen, but also about seeing Sesshoumaru's naked parts. The Daiyoukai may not be embarrassed, and he shouldn't be, but Inuyasha was. He was afraid that if he started looking, he would stare too long. There was no denying that Sesshoumaru was beautiful and to see what was hidden behind that armor and fur for so long peaked his interest.

"I wanted to talk to you about the gathering." Sesshoumaru announced. Blushing severely, Inuyasha turned his head to Sesshoumaru, eyes strained on the other's face.

"What about it?"

"I shall be blunt. A lot of people will not like you. Some may me opposed to the fact that I brought you into this house, and that I accepted you as my brother. Some will be rude about it as well." Sesshoumaru said.

"Che, nothing I aint used too." Inuyasha scoffed.

"I realize that other peoples words do not affect you anymore, you have become numb to the effect. However, as my brother and heir, I shall not tolerate you being ridiculed any longer. I shall make it clear how I stand on your being here, and I shall rectify any who dare say you do not belong here."

Inuyasha's face blushed for a whole other reason now. He still could not get used to Sesshoumaru talking this way, when he protected his pride and feelings. It was unreal.

".. I don't know what you want me to say.." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Just say you will come to me if any youkai makes you feel uncomfortable." Sesshoumaru said with sincerity in his words. Inuyasha just nodded. Pleased by his reaction Sesshoumaru spoke no further of it.

"Well then, before we turn into soup." Sesshoumaru said as he exited the bath. Walking graciously, the moonlight reflected on the millions of water droplets on his skin, the Daiyoukai grabbed his robe. After tying his own, Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's. As he turned around, he was able to catch the sight of an unknowing Inuyasha stepping out of the bath. The hanyou was wringing his hair dry, not knowing he was being watched.

Unable to stop himself, Sesshoumaru stared a bit too much. Inuyasha was smaller than him, skinnier too. His body was slightly toned, not a single imperfection or scar could be found. His muscles were there but not that defined, his true strength was well hidden. Realizing Inuyasha had spoken, Sesshoumaru snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, give me the damn robe, it's freezing!" Inuyasha repeated. Sesshoumaru shook his previous thoughts away and handed Inuyasha the robe. Not really knowing what was going on, Sesshoumaru saved the thought for a later date.

"Well then, I shall retire in my room once more. Thank you for accompanying me this time Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded, "Thanks for eh.. inviting me." Sesshoumaru gave a nod back before they left the balcony.

Back in his room, Inuyasha went for the bed immediately. All day he couldn't wait before he could embrace himself with the warm feathery blankets again. Lying on top of more cushions then necessary and blankets drawn up to his ears, Inuyasha fell asleep.

-o-

Please review!


End file.
